


Blow the smoke

by Tako345



Category: ITonya, Lobby Hero - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tako345/pseuds/Tako345





	1. Chapter 1

01

一开始Bill没想去注意那个总是坐在教室第一排的小子。

那家伙的皮肤生得很白嫩，头发短短的，颧骨上有几粒浅褐色的雀斑。他听课时总喜欢把头抬得很高，一副认真到骨头里的模样，可每天穿的衣服又都时髦得不像话——夹克、短裤和黑皮鞋，像是随时都能拍上一打的杂志。

Bill只知道他叫Jeff，以及他总是带着各式各样的伤口来上课。有时候是膝盖的一块淤青，即使把深棕色的过膝袜拉到最上面也无法遮住，于是Bill在经过他时就能注意到；而昨天他的前额贴了很大一片ok绷，当他举手回答老师的提问，或是抱着橄榄球从身边飞快地跑过，带来一阵苦药水混杂着柠檬肥皂的气味，Bill的目光便再也移不开了。

操。

Bill觉得很烦。

这一堂课是物理，秃顶的Johnson老师指着黑板问：“谁能上来默写昨天学习的三个公式？”然后第一排的Jeff就又举起他那白生生的手了。

Bill盯着他的背影，倾倒身子慢慢翘起椅子的前两条腿，十指交叉垫到脑后。他很想对这个小孩吹声下流的口哨，走过去搂住他的腰，在耳边喊他甜心和宝贝，但鉴于他们还在教室而不是酒吧，Bill只能乖乖坐着。

Jeff捏着粉笔在黑板上飞快地默写，那些字符Bill一个都看不懂。

他只知道Jeff今天又添了新的伤，他的右手背擦破了皮，坏死的表皮组织结成不连续的黑痂，随着他书写的动作，一滴血珠从撕裂的死皮中冒了出来。Bill看在眼里——那是鲜红色的。他舔舔嘴唇，突然觉得很渴。

 

 

02

作为留了两轮级的问题学生已经很久没有人找Bill搭过话，也很久没人愿意和他搭话了，所以当Bill端着不锈钢餐盘坐到Jeff身边，听见对方咕哝了一句勉强算友好的‘Hi’，他不自觉地就咧开了嘴角。

“Jeff？你叫Jeff。对吧？”

“没错。”对方往右边挪了挪好给他留出足够的位置，在Bill坐稳后又往外蹭了几下。Jeff今天换了件新的皮夹克，胸口的位置有一块小小的刺绣，身上依旧是那股柠檬肥皂的味道，凑近了闻又带了些牛乳的甜味儿。

“我是Bill。”他冲Jeff耸耸肩，两人短暂地对视了一瞬，扭头对付各自的午餐。

说实话，Bill不太清楚自己过来要和Jeff讲些什么。

下课后他慢悠悠地跟着Jeff来到食堂，点了自己最讨厌的鸡肉沙拉和玉米汁，继续跟着Jeff直到周围开始有人对着他们指指点点：“喂，你们看那是不是留级生Bill，和拿了最高奖学金的怪胎Jeff，他们怎么会坐在一起？”

Bill向来不介意被同级生们当成佐食来议论，他早就习惯了，但显然Jeff不这么认为。他的肩膀紧绷着，在Bill坐下之后两条细白的腿便烦躁地抖了起来。Bill没忍住朝下瞥了一眼，发现他穿了一对黑色的羊绒长袜，袜筒松松垮垮地包裹着他漂亮的小腿肚，好像再抖几下就会顺着那道弧线滑下去——

他们沉默地往嘴里塞沾满色拉酱的生菜和小番茄。周围的议论声先是突地拔高，又慢慢变低。Jeff努力让自己忽视那些噪声，扒着餐盘吃得又急又快，在Bill听来仿佛一只正在啃胡萝卜的兔子。

“Jeff。”Bill忍不住侧头唤他，他没理会。

好。

很好。

Bill再次耸肩。

这么说吧，他也很习惯于被他人恶意地忽视，可这也没办法，散漫的人不管到哪里都不受待见，大部分同龄人在这时候只知道埋头念书呢。那些掉漆的墙壁和乏味的课本，就算天空有时是亮蓝色，照进校园的阳光也沉闷得让人提不起劲。Bill只想把手插进裤兜里发呆，什么事都懒得去做。

这当然不怨他。

午饭时间被规定在半小时以内，但五分钟后他们就都解决了自己的那份。Bill正想着唯一一次和Jeff对话的机会可能就这么被他浪费掉了，除了发现Jeff身上的奶味儿没有任何进展——他正这么想着，那只浑身香甜的白兔就猛地踹了他一脚。

“…你给我过来！”Jeff恶狠狠地说。

 

 

03

Bill一直都很清楚，自己的散漫或许是天生的。他的个子很高，所以喜欢佝着背把手插进裤兜，看上去和街头的混混们没什么区别。他还喜欢翘课、早退，被老师叫去训话时就当着他们的面就把练习本上的纸一页页撕下揉成纸团，保持微笑直到老师让他滚出办公室。

可他不清楚那些所谓的‘你现在该做什么’和‘你现在不该做什么’，他跟着Jeff走出食堂，绕过教学楼，一路上撞见了好多接着吻的甜蜜情侣。他不清楚Jeff要带他去哪儿，但这个小孩的耳朵很红，脖子也很红，喘气的声音就像一头发怒的狮子。所以Bill猜测，或许他真的不该来招惹Jeff，至少不是今天。

“Jeff？靠、你走得太快了。拜托你等一下…喂！你到底在生什么气？”

噢。我真是逊毙了。

Bill对自己说。

他大概是还惦记着昨晚刚看过的Netflix肥皂剧，女主角为此转身给了男主角一巴掌，随后两人还在深夜的华盛顿街头大吵了一架。妈的，Jeff可能扣除了我所有的印象分，Bill用力拧了拧自己的大腿。

不过好在Jeff只顾着一个劲往前走，后颈上的绯红稍微褪去了一点，但耳垂还是惊人得红。他停在距离操场五十米的更衣室外面，再三确认了他们的周围没有别人，才一边扒拉着滑掉的长袜一边对Bill说：“我没生气、白痴！我只是不喜欢待在人多的地方……”

哇哦。

这个答案有些出乎Bill的预料，像是Jeff并不反感他冒昧的接近和搭讪，于是他选择得寸进尺。“为什么？”Bill抱起手肘，讪笑着扬起下巴，他的标志性动作。“是因为他们不喜欢你吗？他们为什么叫你怪胎？”

一个尖锐的声音在Bill的脑中大叫‘Game Over！’，Jeff的脸色也因此剧烈地变了变，但很快那些不满的表情又被疑惑取代了。

“我猜全校只有你不知道这事。”Jeff歪了歪脑袋，同时伸手去拉另一边的袜子。

“什么事？”

“我脾气很差。非常差。还总是揍人。”

“所以呢？”

“所以他们才要叫我怪胎。”Jeff拉好袜子后挺直腰杆，神情称得上揶揄。“前阵子我差点因为和高年级的男生干架而不能拿到奖学金，教导主任直接找去了我曾祖父的家，他还在大会上通报我的名字，说再有下一回就直接让我退学——可你他妈连这件事都不知道？”Jeff挑衅地呲了呲牙，“操！亏我还以为自己早就全校出名了。”

Bill盯着他，无声地张大了嘴。

“妈的。”他接着耸耸肩，最后和Jeff一起大笑。“我从来都不关心这些事。”

“好吧，你是个特例，Bill——可如果你连这件事都没听说过。”Jeff一边笑一边踢着脚下的草地，皮鞋后跟很快裹了一层湿润的泥土，“那你为什么最近……总要盯着我看？”

 

 

04

Bill回想起十八个小时前，也就是昨天下午六点一刻，放学后他回到家，坐在空荡荡的书桌前自慰。

青春期男生最喜欢的事情就是自慰，尤其是对于他们这些刚发育不久的小伙子来说。Bill知道一般的男生会在床底下藏色情杂志和海报，随便一个大胸妹就能满足他们的所有需求。Bill也一样，说真的，谁会不喜欢金发大胸妹？

但他发现最近这几天事情变得有些古怪。在房间里坐下后，他捞起一本掉在脚边的漫画，随手翻到中间一页，看到右上方的对话框里有Jeff的名字。

 _Jeff_ 。

Bill眼前立刻出现了那个小孩的模样。那个和他同班的Jeff——脸蛋白嫩得过分，夹克短短的却很宽，手指永远只从袖子里露出一个指节，短裤也永远只能遮住三分之一的大腿。Bill想象着自己跪在床边为他穿上羊绒长袜，手指抚过他漂亮的脚踝和小腿肚。

在意识到之前Bill的手就已经扒开了裤子，抓住滚烫的阴茎开始上下撸动。同时为Jeff穿袜子的想象也继续着，Jeff用那双又黑又圆的眼睛注视着他，指尖下的肌肤柔软而温热，他的视线甚至可以顺着膝盖直接滑进Jeff的裤腿。操。

这一次Bill射得很快，大概只用了五分钟，或者更短一些，但他射满了自己的手心，并且爽得浑身发抖。

后面的五分钟Bill一直在骂‘操’。

他伸手去拿纸却一不留神打翻了桌上的牛奶。那些白色液体瞬间撒了满地，Bill吓地赶紧站起身，随后发觉自己露着老二站在一片牛奶中间的样子实在是蠢透了。

于是，Bill光着屁股想：我为大胸妹着迷的事儿算是整个翻篇了。现在我的性幻想里充满了一个叫Jeff的男孩儿，我想碰碰他可是我们至今一句话都没说过。

所有这一切能够完美地解释Bill此刻为什么会如此紧张——

他和Jeff成功搭上了话，然后Jeff直截了当地问他，“你为什么总要盯着我看？”

Bill下意识地想耸耸肩把这个问题糊弄掉，就像他对待其他的所有问题，或是把Jeff按在后面的墙上吻他红通通的嘴唇，就像一路上他们见到的许多情侣那样抓紧机会亲热——可显然他们并不是情侣。Jeff此时正低着头，拿脚尖在草地上划圈，似乎在等待Bill的回答，又像是纯粹地在消磨时光，显得随意而疏远。

总之Bill拿不准他的意思。

“我只是好奇你的手怎么了。”他最终说。

再次零分。

Jeff的肩膀因为他的话而剧烈地绷紧了，望向他的眼神一下子充满戒备，右手则握成拳头藏到身后。

老天。Bill是真的不擅长搭讪，也不知道该如何开启一段合适的对话。“抱歉。”他立刻补充道，这让Jeff的表情缓和了许多，但任何人都清楚有关‘受伤’的话题是怪胎Jeff最不想要谈论的，而Bill偏偏一下就踩中了。

Jeff并拢了双腿，盯着沾满泥污的鞋面露出不悦的表情。“你这学期的物理作业还打算交吗？”他犹豫了一会儿，主动转移了话题方向。

“我在这儿两年从没交过任何作业。”

“期末论文也不交？”

“我都不知道期末还要写论文。”Bill回答得理所当然，“怪不得那时候所有人都要跑去图书馆和自习室。”

“怪不得你留了两轮级！”Jeff惊讶地大喊，同时肩膀也稍微放松了下来，“你就不担心永远毕不了业？也许等我念完了高中，你还要和十年级的小屁孩一起上课，他们一进教室，看到后排坐着个人，就跑过去喊你老师。”他为那古怪的画面突地放声大笑，而Bill觉得那笑声实在是有些可爱过头了。

“小屁孩。”他哼哼，“那你呢？你今年多大？”

“十五。”

“哈。我今年十七了。”Bill故意把‘十七’这个词碾得很重，“听着，我根本就没打算从这地方毕业，而且里面谁都拿我没辙。”他半开玩笑地说，“等六月份我的年纪够了，老爸就会把我弄进警察学校，所以这些书和考试跟我没有半点关系。”他的语气里充满不屑，“我来这儿不是为了念书，只是想找个地方呆着。这你能懂吗。”

“噢。”听完这话Jeff的眉毛迅速地蹙成了一团，绝对是个不好的信号。Bill刚想出口解释，便听到他冷冷地问：“原来你想当警察？”

“是啊。”

“那么我们先不考虑你进了警察学校是否能顺利通过考核。”Jeff学着Bill刚才的样子抱起手肘，眼神里闪过一丝窃喜。“假如你真的通过了，并且拿到了警员证。我赌一百美元。Bill，你会是个坏警察。你懂这意味着什么吗？”他大胆地拿手指去戳对方的胸口，“意味着你会是人民的公敌！罪犯的帮凶！”

“臭小鬼！”

这下换成了Bill把眉毛蹙成一团，“你可没资格这么说我！”

他们气鼓鼓地对视了大约十秒，用尽全力扣紧牙齿，好让自己不成为第一个笑出声的。结果Bill输得一塌糊涂。

“操你的，Jeff！”

干。他明明已经很努力了，但面部肌肉根本不受控制。他从来不知道自己还可以笑得这么大、这么该死得畅快又毫无道理，而对面的Jeff得意地扬起拳头，示意自己扳回了一成。“十七岁就觉得自己是个大人了。哈？要我说你还差得远呢。”Jeff往嘴里扔进一颗口香糖，夸张地咀嚼着让Bill能听到糖衣破裂时的声音，“听好了Bill，我讨厌你用那种大人一样的口气跟我讲话。”

 

 

05

Bill无法形容Jeff这个小孩带给他的感觉。

如果硬要说，就像是裹满了泰式辣咖喱的牛奶含片，或者往薄荷粉末里倒满蜂蜜。现在Bill又知道了好几件有关Jeff的事，比如永远不要提及他浑身的伤，也不要在他面前卖弄自己比他大那该死的两岁。

“拜托，每个人都有自己的路要走，你也十五了，早一点考虑总没有坏处。”Bill尝试着挽回自己连续败下的两局，但Jeff根本懒得搭理他。“是，你说的都对…警察先生。”Jeff朝不远处的教学楼看了一眼，又抬起手腕看表，回头时慵懒地眨了眨他那对黑色的、圆溜溜的眼睛。“和你聊天很愉快，不过午休时间快到了，我们也该回去了吧？”

 _我们_ 。

Jeff刚才说的是我们。Bill觉得自己的脚步漂浮了起来，同时擅自把Jeff那句话解读成‘和你聊天很难愉快，我希望可以有下次。’

他们并排往教学楼走，手臂之间保持着比陌生人稍短一些的距离，经过操场外围的灌木丛和一大棵正在抽芽的龙爪槐。Bill差点就忘了他来找Jeff的真正意图，直到他们停在台阶前，Jeff转过身像是想对他说什么。

“哦对了。”Bill抢在Jeff开口之前从裤兜里拿出一管药膏，“我在食堂其实是打算给你这个。这牌子我从小用到大，抹上去凉凉的，我很喜欢。”

“可我从来不抹药。”

“为什么？”

“因为过敏。”Jeff不耐地翻了翻眼珠子，但还是收下了Bill的这份礼物，“谢谢。”他小声说，然后三两步跨上台阶消失在了转角。

 

——

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

06

这天放学的时候，Bill一出校门就碰见了Jeff，他背着鼓鼓囊囊的书包，低下头走得很快。Bill本想上去和他打个招呼，可是手刚抬到一半对方就急急地擦着他的肩膀走过去了。

对天发誓，Bill绝不是个跟踪狂，今天中午跟着Jeff去食堂只是想给他药膏，现在跟着他回家也只是因为不放心。至于为什么不放心——Bill一向是个不太爱动脑的人，他才不在乎自己为什么对Jeff放心不下，反正他也没有其他事情可做。

他跟着Jeff路过离学校最近的公交站。马路上的灰尘扬得很高，飘在空中裹住了那群公交站里吵闹的学生。他们正叽叽喳喳地讨论着Nintendo的新游戏和某个当红演员的八卦，气氛十分热烈，笑声一阵接着一阵，听上去愉快又刺耳。

Jeff见状把头压得更低了，步伐也猛然加快，一副绝对不能被任何人发现的模样。

好吧。如果他穿得不这么惹眼，或是没在上个月的大会被点名通报，那么做个隐形人会简单许多。但事实是除了Bill，整个中学的人都知道Jeff，知道他那些可耻又可笑的糗事，所以他经过公交站时毫不意外地被拦住了。

“嘿！Jeff Gillooly！”

一个男孩在人群中冲他大喊，瞬间令整个车站的学生都回过了头，空气也变得安静，连风吹落树叶的声响都能听见似的。

Jeff用力拧起眉毛，看他们的眼神就像看一坨躺在路中间的狗屎。

“今天Gillooly先生好像看起来不太开心啊。”

“是啊，这是为什么呢？”

“为什么呢——因为找不到人打架，手指头发痒了！你说对不对啊Jeff？”

放肆的哄笑声让旁观的Bill也不适地皱紧了眉，而最先挑衅的那个男孩见Jeff攥起了拳头，便幸灾乐祸继续大叫：“伙计们快看啊！怪胎又要揍人了！”

妈的。这算怎么一回事？从前Bill不觉得这些男孩有多讨人厌，但此刻看见他们恶劣地围着Jeff起哄，Bill只想撬开他们的脑壳，好看看里头到底装了些什么烂东西。

“Gillooly，你是哑巴了？为什么不过来打我一拳？”

“就是啊，明明上星期还嚣张得要命，结果现在又变成了个没种的胆小鬼！”

Bill一度担心Jeff会冲进人群把那个带头嚷嚷的男孩抓起来揍一顿，不过显然他还记着教导主任给他的那份退学警告。他深呼吸了好几次，眼睛闭上又睁开，即使是从Bill的距离，也能清楚地瞧见他泛红的双眼。那些红色从他的眼角一直蔓延至了鼻子和耳朵。因此其他人也一定看到了，但是挑衅仍在继续。

“喂Jeff，快过来吧，别担心，我一定不会告诉老师你对我做了什么。”

Jeff狠狠往地上啐了一口，而车站里爆发出的笑声变得更加刺耳。

在失控之前他选择转身离开，而Bill跟上他，同时努力压抑内心跑过去安慰他的冲动，就只是不做声地跟着。

傍晚，暗红色的阳光把他们的影子拉得很长很细。

 

 

07

十五分钟后他们停在了隔壁街区的一栋居民楼下。

从外墙看这栋楼已经有些年头了，比较适合收入不高的家庭居住。Bill正琢磨着Jeff可能和家人住在这儿，回头却见那小孩一脚踹翻了墙角的垃圾桶。

“操！”他接着踢飞了好几个汽水罐，又伸手去擦眼角的泪水，觉得撒足了气才骂骂咧咧地扒开书包，在里头胡乱地翻找钥匙。

Bill突然觉得有些心疼，因为Jeff绝对是在哭，他几乎把整个书包都翻遍了都没找到钥匙，却也没人上去询问他发生了什么，是否需要帮忙。

或许我应该过去帮他。Bill对自己说。然后告诉他‘没事儿了Jeff，我记得车站里那些该死的混蛋们，每一个都记得，我明天就好好教训他们一顿。’

可是Bill很快意识到自己并没有立场这样做。他只不过是今天上午才和Jeff搭上了话，两人既不是朋友，也不是好兄弟，更可能连普通的同学关系都算不上。从目前为止他对Jeff的了解来看，对方大概会直接拒绝，接着亮出拳头让他滚开，或者在他打完群架之后摇头晃脑地出现，说“看吧，我就知道，你会是个坏警察。”

Jeff最终在书本的夹缝里扯出了那串叮当作响的钥匙，却没有立刻上楼。他退后几步开始打量楼房外墙上密密麻麻的阳台，很快他的目光便停在了其中的某一处。

Bill随着他望过去，发现一个赤身裸体的女人正挤在第四层的阳台边缘，她的身后是一个同样赤身裸体的男性。两人胯部正以一个同样的频率疯狂律动着。他听见Jeff又骂了几声。

这时太阳已经从地平线消失，街灯正一盏盏亮起来。Jeff深吸一口气，拉开了居民楼的大门。

 

 

08

很快Jeff再次出现在了楼底下，眼睛依旧是红红的。他甩上沉重的铁门，快步往太阳落下的方向走，Bill不知道他要去哪儿，但既然自己跟踪的行为没被发现，那么作为‘未来的坏警官’，他当然要选择继续跟着。

他们最终来到了两条街以外的一家娱乐城。

Bill知道这栋灰扑扑的建筑里有很多有趣的东西，像是电玩、影院和数不清的美食铺。他没想到Jeff会来这种地方，他以为Jeff除了爱打架之外是个完美的三好学生，论文被贴在校门口展示，每年拿奖学金，体育成绩也算不错。Bill对Jeff的了解比他想象中得要多许多，但绝对不包括放学后跑来这里打电玩。

Jeff在门口站了一会儿，从夹克里掏出几枚硬币数了数，像是意识到这些钱只够玩三四轮投篮游戏，他烦躁地抓了抓头发，但片刻过后还是拖着脚步走了进去。

Bill跟着他来到建筑的最顶层。

这里有一个巨大的滑冰场，票价标明了是二十美元，显然Jeff连一张儿童票都无法支付。他有些不情愿地和卖票的女士挥了挥手，便放下书包将双臂张开趴在护栏上，目不转睛地盯着场内。

Bill远远地看着。

冰场里的人不多，只有四个小孩和一个大人，似乎是在训练。

他猜Jeff来这儿是想滑冰——如果他有足够的钱，大概会买票进去滑冰——Bill尚且记得学校里有过一阵子关于冰场的热潮。那时候他正上小学，下课后男生们去学冰上曲棍球，女生们就去学花滑。小孩子总是精力无限，但幸运的是Bill一样都没尝试过。行行好吧，他才不愿意在冰块上把脸折腾成青一块紫一块。

噢，所以那天Jeff膝盖上的淤青可能并不是因为打架，而是不小心在冰面上摔了一跤。

这个猜测让Bill情不自禁地笑出了声。

他顺利地找到了一家快餐店，从他的座位正好能看到整个冰场和场边的Jeff，他甚至有种掏出笔记本写下‘Jeff或许喜欢滑冰’的冲动。这可不太正常，对吧？

半小时后Jeff打开了书包。他的情绪像是已经恢复了，把练习本压在护栏上开始完成今天的课后习题，而Bill在快餐店里点了汉堡和可乐，一边吃一边饶有兴致地盯着他。

冰场那边不时传来欢快的嬉笑声，这让Bill又回想起了那个布满尘土的车站。他和Jeff回家的方向一致，却从来没在放学后碰到过对方。他记得街边的景物全都是赤色，笑声也是赤色，那些尖锐的笑声铺张开来，扎在心头就像一把把带血的刀。难道以前车站的坏家伙们也这样挑衅他，叫他没种的胆小鬼？

Jeff可绝对不是胆小鬼。

拜托。你们只是没见过他生气的样子，他气势汹汹的时候比狮子还吓人，当他说你长大后成不了一位好警官，那嬉笑无畏的表情就像是得罪了全世界想成为警察的人他都丝毫不介意。

这样的男孩怎么会没种？

他思考时还喜欢皱起眉头，将铅笔尾部的橡皮咬在嘴里，同时脚尖一下一下地点着地板。他是那样得迷人又多变，可所有人都只记得他在大会上被点名批评，却没人在乎他红了眼睛却坚持不在大家面前抹眼泪。

Bill懊丧地叹了一口气，汉堡嚼在嘴里却一丝味道也没有。

 

 

09

这之后的三天Bill没再跟踪Jeff，也基本没去上课。

他的性幻想里依旧只有Jeff。

准确的来说是Jeff、闹哄哄的公交站台，以及回荡着嬉笑声的冰场。

他记不清自己有多久没认真地对待过一件事了，只是很多年以来一切事情对于他来说都是‘无所谓’。可Jeff不一样。他买了一个新的笔记本只为在上面写：1.不喜欢看到Jeff哭。2.Jeff或许喜欢滑冰。

以前他总是嘲笑身边的男孩儿们给心上人送花，他觉得那实在太幼稚。他也同样瞧不起写满情诗的小纸条，瞧不起捧在手里快要化掉的冰淇淋和亲手做的胸针。不过现在他大概有些懂了。因为他也想给Jeff送花，如果那真的能令他开心。不过情诗就暂且算了吧。他更想把老爹的车偷出来带这个小孩去兜风，穿过城市和田野，从芝加哥一直开到西海岸。

 

 

10

Bill再次来到娱乐城是三月底的某个星期五。

他刚参加完一个派对，来到顶层的滑冰场只是单纯地想要碰碰运气，所以他没想到Jeff真的会在这儿。

Jeff正和一个女孩儿讲话，女孩儿穿着冰鞋站在场边，个头正好到Jeff的肩膀。

Bill一下子觉得酒有点醒了——Jeff在笑，笑得很快活，他嘴角扬起的弧度好看得过分，黑眼珠子就像圆圆的咖啡豆，而他身边的女孩儿也笑得那么快活，眉眼亮晶晶的。Bill想知道他们在聊些什么。

他走向快餐店，坐进上回的位置，意识到自己有些嫉妒。因为和女孩儿讲话的Jeff像是完全变了个人，他收起了自己的刺，微笑的模样就像个该死的电影明星。几乎是一瞬间Bill就确定了自己是在嫉妒。

Jeff和女孩儿聊了很久，久到冰场即将关闭。快餐店的老板过来告诉Bill这里也要打烊了，娱乐城会在十点关门，要是不想被锁在里面，就赶紧回家。“知道了知道了。”Bill语气不佳地答应着，老板却感兴趣地问，“你在等那边那个男孩子？”

“谁？”

“他经常来，我猜你是他课上的同学？”老板拿抹布擦着手，“其实我也不太清楚，但他有时候会直接睡在这儿，你用不着等他。”

“这是什么意思？”很快冰场内的灯就全部熄灭了，Bill注意到Jeff正和女孩儿挥手告别，“什么叫‘他有时候会直接睡在这儿’？”

“都说了我不知道。”老板苦笑着摇摇头，“你最好自己去问他。”

 

 

11

“喂，你在干什么？”

有人从后面拍了拍Bill的肩膀。是Jeff。

“嘿！”Bill匆忙转过身。

他刚才成功躲掉了保安的巡逻，又故意走到了Jeff刚好能看见的地方。

“这里已经关门了老兄，你今晚出不去了。”Jeff的眼珠子在黑暗中一闪一闪，Bill简直能想象出他那副幸灾乐祸的表情。

“呃…”他挠挠头发，努力让自己的语气听起来十分窘迫，“我只是、不小心在卫生间呆了太长时间，结果一出来就…”

“老天！你是白痴吗？”果然Jeff大声地笑了，一边笑一边招呼着Bill跟他走。

“我是白痴没错，但你能把我弄出去对不对？”Bill借着微弱的光线跟紧他，“你知道怎么出去的对吧？”

“当然。”Jeff拔高音调的同时翻了翻白眼，“这家娱乐城会在早上八点开始营业，每天都很准时。”

“这可太糟了。”Bill听罢沮丧地说，“那我该怎么办——不、难道你也不打算出去？我是说，我们今晚该怎么办？显然我们都被困在这儿了。”

“等等，我可不打算帮你。”Jeff回答得很笃定，“你可以在那边的长椅将就一下，或者直接睡地板上。”

“那你呢？”

“我？”

“我真的不能和你一起吗？”

“什么？”Jeff的脚步停下了，“你刚才跟我说什么？”

“我说Jeff，你不能就这么丢下我一个人。”

“可你总有一天要学会为自己的愚蠢付出代价。”Jeff夸张地叹了一口气，“你今年十七岁了，Bill，不是七岁。”

“那你的意思是……你还有别的伙伴，所以要丢下我，让我睡在地板上？”

“…操。”

“哇哦。猜对了？是那个冰场里的女孩儿对吗？你眼光真好老弟，她的确很漂亮——”

Bill话音未落右脸就挨了Jeff结结实实的一拳。

“我——你他妈的跟踪我！？”

Bill下意识地举起双手护住自己的头部，但Jeff又一脚踹中了他的肚子，力道不重，但比预想中的要疼。

“靠！你是疯了Jeff？我今天只是和几个朋友过来打电玩！”

Jeff又挥来一拳，砸在Bill的手臂。

“Jeff！”

“妈的！”Jeff炽热的鼻息喷洒在他脖子周围，咬牙切齿地说，“鬼才信你。”

“你最好信我。”Bill用力按下他的拳头，两人的气息交织在一块儿。“我确实跟踪过你一次，只不过是在三天前。”

“操！”Jeff想挣开Bill的束缚，但是两只手都被对方攥得紧到不能再紧。“那这他妈的又算什么？成为一名合格警察的必修课？”

“车站里那些人说的话我都听见了。”

“然后呢？”Jeff突然很大声地吸了一下鼻子，沉默了许久才开口道，“所以现在你要对我干同样的事了？辱骂我？骂我疯子和怪胎？”

Bill的心猛地一沉，松开了他。“不是的。”

娱乐城里弥漫着一种古怪的安静，Bill仿佛又看见了那天被气红了眼眶的Jeff，而此时他也听见了水滴砸落在地面上的声响，清晰得不真实。

“我没有伙伴、也没有朋友。”Jeff最后小声说，“你说的那个女孩儿她早就回家了。”他恶狠狠地推了Bill一下，“听着，我没有地方可去，你跟不跟着我都没什么两样，该睡地板还是要睡地板。”

“那我们就一起睡地板。”

“…我看你才是疯了。”

“我他妈的没疯。”Bill抓住他的手，“就当这是个交易吧。明天我去把骂你的人挨个揍一顿，谁骂你胆小鬼我就揍谁，但条件是今晚让我跟着你。”他抹去Jeff眼角的泪水，手指在他脸上掐出了红痕，语气却是温柔的。“成交？”

 

——

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

12

“我真是信了你的邪。”Bill对着Jeff哭笑不得，“所以我们今晚有那么多沙发可以睡，你却告诉我这里只有地板？”

Jeff不搭理他，自顾自地挑了一条长沙发躺好，又从不知道什么地方抽了张毯子把自己裹成一个球。“爱睡不睡。”

Bill无话可说。这是家烘焙店，店门口摆了一圈精致的沙发和小桌子，夜深人静时就像Jeff的秘密基地。时间已经不早了，但Bill还很精神。“你这就打算睡觉了？”他于是曲腿坐到地上，点燃了一根烟。

“嗯。”Jeff的半边脑袋埋在毛毯里头。

寂静将他们笼罩，四周的光线很微弱，透过娱乐城的玻璃棚顶把一切都变得模糊。Bill慢慢地吸烟，吐出的烟雾在空气中打转，像一层薄纱。

“Bill。”这时Jeff突然叫了他一声。从这个角度只能看到Jeff圆圆的后脑勺。

“怎么了？”

“你他妈赶紧把烟灭掉。”他声音闷闷的，“这家店装了个傻逼玩意儿，见了烟就会报警…”

“操。”Bill赶紧把只吸了几口的烟丢到脚下踩灭，火光闪了闪便消失在黑暗中，很贵啊这个，他看着烟蒂想，语气里透着不快。“不早说。”

“妈的，”Jeff不客气地回敬。“还不是因为你没问。”

Bill只好耸肩。

他知道Jeff是在和自己赌气。早些时候Jeff拒绝了他开出的条件，当然这也在意料之内，因为他本就不该说那样的话，什么‘去把骂你的人挨个揍一顿’这种烂透了的台词，Jeff绝对不会喜欢。可比起被拒绝，Bill更加感激Jeff并没有再给他一拳或者踹他一脚，毕竟他死皮赖脸地跟着对方到这儿来，就像个踏进他人领地的狂妄入侵者。拜托，这可是一头小狮子的地盘啊。但Bill实在是有太多问题想问了，他从没觉得有谁能令自己如此得好奇，只有对Jeff，他才会萌生出这种怪异的冲动。

夜晚的气温一点点下降，Jeff打了个喷嚏又翻了翻身，发出一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，Bill再度想到了那个尘土飞扬的公交站台，那些不怀好意的窃窃私语就像互相摩擦的毛毯一样令他烦躁。但Jeff真的愿意回答吗？假如他说自己想要知道为什么？

“拜托你了——要问什么就最好快一点…”

Jeff像是完全能猜到Bill的心事，脑袋转过来对着他，“三个问题，问完就给我闭嘴。”

Bill惊诧地挑起眉毛，回过头盯着他亮晶晶的黑眼珠，“说真的？”

Jeff朝他比中指，“不问算了。”

“别。”Bill急忙挪到他身边，语气带着点恳求，“那你要保证我问的问题你都会回答。”

“你是白痴吗。”Jeff用力皱了皱鼻子，“我们又不是在扮小王子和飞行员，为什么要担心这种事？”

好吧，Bill搞不懂，他以为对方的肚子里还憋着火，“因为你明知道我要问什么的对不对？”他下意识地又把手伸进口袋里去摸烟，他有些紧张。“我不想再把你弄哭了，Jeff。你是真的很爱哭。”

果然Jeff不说话了。他把毛毯下的脸露出来，让Bill看到他眼底的泪痕。他们静静地对视，直到Bill神经质般揪紧的手指几乎要把烟掐断，Jeff才铁青着脸问，“你那天到底跟了我多久？”

“很久。”Bill如实说，“从出了校门就一直跟着。”

Jeff的肩膀剧烈地抖了一下，“你看见我——”

“是的。”

一颗泪水猝不及防地冲出他的眼眶，顺着脸颊滑进衣领，“操…”

Bill的心脏狠命地跳了一下。“我猜…我们可以开始了？”他忍住不让自己伸手去擦Jeff的眼泪。他不想这样，但不仅仅是他自己，其实Jeff的心里也同样十分清楚，要是错过了今晚就再也不会有下一次的机会了。这有些奇怪，可他们就是知道。

Jeff虚弱地点点头，于是Bill凑近了他轻声问，“为什么不回家？”

“因为不想和那种女人待在一起，”Jeff的音量也很低，Bill看到他黑眼珠里的光芒一点点变暗，直至消失不见。“她总是带不同的男人回来。我不想和他们睡同一间屋子。”

“所以你每天晚上都来这里过夜？”

“我说过了，我没有地方可去。”

“多久了？…”

一只鸟扑簌着翅膀飞过玻璃棚顶，暗灰色的影子在两人之间一闪即逝。

“…多久了？”Jeff闭上眼睛无意义地重复，双臂把毛毯卷紧像是他正在被悲伤埋没。“我不记得了——但是、就像是——”他叹气，“很久很久。”

黑暗变得更加浓烈，密密麻麻地将他们包围。Bill一把将Jeff揽到怀中，许多话梗在他的喉咙里膨胀，开口时又化为一片空白。

 

 

13

Bill试图解开这个谜。这个名为Jeff的谜。

他将画面一点点拼凑起来：Jeff张扬的笑容，他的嘴角挑衅地弯成一个弧度对自己说‘你是白痴吗Bill？’然而他在言语之外又总是那么哀伤，一个人站在冰场外咬着铅笔写作业，用毛毯把身子裹成球，流泪的表情就像他的双眼根本就是水做成的，因为那些泪水涌出来只用万分之一秒。他说，“之前你一直在瞧我膝盖上的伤对不对？那是她的上一个男人打的，或者上上个？操。这个我也记不清了。”

也许他还想说我并不是那么爱打架只是总有人来找我麻烦，他的脑袋安静地躺在Bill的臂弯里，Bill坐在地上斜靠着沙发，他们都睡不着，小声地交换对话好像生怕被人听见。

“你是不是还有话想说？”

Bill正想着该如何安慰Jeff，让他别再为自己操蛋的家庭而烦心，他却先眯起眼笑了。

“什么？”Bill一时反应不过来，但Jeff捏了捏他的手指像在催促，于是他只好说，“我在想为什么你闻起来总有一股奶油味儿。”

Jeff咯咯地笑出声，把几乎脱口而出的‘白痴’噎了回去，“你说呢？”他指指身后，“谁在烘焙店门口睡一晚上都会有奶油味儿的。你也一样。”

“是吗？”Bill拎起袖子闻了闻，虽然有炼乳的奶甜气息但是和Jeff身上的不同。“也许我还应该买一块柠檬味的肥皂。你洗澡时擦柠檬味的香皂，所以才这么好闻，对不对？”

“这是香水，哥们。”Jeff咬紧嘴唇但欢快的笑声依旧从他的齿间倾泻而出，“玫瑰、小苍兰、桃子和麝香——幸运的话…说不定也会有柠檬。”

 

 

14

Bill从家里抱来一床被子，睡在Jeff对面。他不睡沙发是因为没有任何一条沙发适合他的身高。就像Jeff说的，如果不想犯颈椎病他就只能睡地板。

可Bill觉得即使是地板也比家里的床要舒服的多，上帝啊，他睡在Jeff的对面，一抬头就看到那小孩白嫩的脸颊和红润的嘴唇，他的小腿习惯性地从毛毯里伸出一截，包裹着腿肚的羊绒长袜是那样松垮又柔软——Bill觉得这场景简直比圆周率还要美。什么？你说这让他想到什么？这难道不像是身处天堂？

他们有时也会挤在一条沙发上写作业，Bill和Jeff并排坐着，Jeff支起膝盖垫好他的练习簿，而写作业是指Jeff拿着铅笔涂涂画画，Bill在一旁默默地看。

“你这么认真是为了考大学？”

有一天晚上，Jeff为了一道复杂的算术而大闹脾气，差点把铅笔杆子咬出洞，Bill不能帮他什么只好转移他的注意。

“啊？”Jeff烦躁地应了一声，把乱糟糟的几团草稿纸扔到身后。

“我认为你没必要那么在意的，只是一道算术，就算做不出来也没什么大不了。”

“是啊是啊。”Jeff意外地没有反驳，“只是一道见鬼了的算术。”

“那么你想考哪所大学？”Bill锲而不舍。

“我有免费的大学可以上，如果你非要知道。”Jeff翻翻白眼，“我老爸是为国捐躯的空军，所以…”

“哇哦。”Bill撞了撞他，“这很酷。”

“我可以选择不去。”Jeff把练习簿推到地上伸了个懒腰，“但我念书也不是为了考试。你懂的，只是为了…”他的眼神飘向远处的单人沙发，“我还没到可以打工的年龄，该死…所以、奖学金万岁。”

“这也很正常，再正常不过了。”Bill大笑着说，“谁活在世上不是他妈的为了钱？你攒够了钱想要干什么？”

“没想好。”Jeff坦诚，他的目光转回来，脑袋和Bill挨得很近，像是一侧身就能碰到他的耳朵，“总之要先攒够租房子的钱，搬出去，再打工，买一辆卡车，没人要的那种破烂就行，我喜欢卡车，喜欢修理东西，就这样。我只能想到这些。好难。”他停了停又说，“其实我很笨，也讨厌念书，念书太他妈累了。”

Bill还是忍不住笑，Jeff于是生气地用手肘捅他，“怎么？你觉得我太幼稚了？”

“我觉得你很酷。”Bill抓住Jeff的手，像是这一刻他身旁的Jeff终于变成了一个真实的、有古怪梦想的小孩，和其他同龄人一样，而不再是一个谜，“你简直酷上天了Jeff。”

“搞什么鬼？”Jeff被他弄得不明所以，但还是脸红了，从来没有人这样形容过他，“你在拿我开玩笑吗？”

“没有，我很羡慕你，真的。”Bill抓着他的手不肯松开，“我的老爸，他早就为我规划好一切了，不管怎样我都只能去上警校，我也试着为自己去争取些别的东西，我也喜欢卡车，但都没有用，我只有一条路可以走，就算攒钱也没有东西能够让我去实现。这让我觉得任何事物都无所谓了，所以我很羡慕你。”

Bill说完就拿出烟来吸，Jeff没有制止他。

“噢。”他低下头，好像不能适应此刻的状况，他们到底在干什么？把自己的伤口揭给对方看？他们已经到了可以谈论这些事情的地步了吗？

Jeff想起Bill前些天替他痛揍了一个喊自己胆小鬼的男生，把他揍得头破血流，送进医院。Bill因此被记过，他站在那儿，无所谓的表情，无所谓地对教导主任竖中指。他趾高气扬地领着Jeff经过公交站，没有一个人敢吱声，也没人再敢找他麻烦，可Jeff从未对Bill说过一句谢谢。

他只是还不懂。

“喂。”他推了Bill一下，但Bill只是专注于那些灰白的烟雾，看上去像个大人。“咳…你还记得上星期四，就是那个…你帮我、你记得吧？”

Bill点头。

“我想说，谢谢、还有…”Jeff不太自然地用毛毯将两人都裹紧，“一切总会好起来的对不对？你会好起来的，Bill，别担心。”

Jeff尽量让自己也像个大人，但Bill只是沉默地把烟递给他，用眼神问他，“尝尝？”

他们一起吸烟，Jeff在湿润的烟头上尝到了唾液的味道和一点苦。他们谁都没再说话。

 

 

15

Bill发誓这是一个单纯的意外。

他很久没有思考过这种沉重的问题了，未来和人生，他那么说只是为了让Jeff好过一些，最后却搞得Jeff反过来安慰他。在这个方面他们好歹算是有默契。

于是那一天的早晨七点，他被Jeff从地上扯起来，“喂，快点睁开眼睛白痴！”Jeff的语气欢快得令人困惑，“我们要来不及了！”

“什么？你在搞什么？”

Bill撕开眼皮时正好看见Jeff翻进烘焙店。

“靠。”

“我有厨房的钥匙，我们来做蛋糕。”

“天哪、Jeff…”Bill看着他从各个地方拿出了鸡蛋、面粉、牛奶和砂糖，“你他妈到底在搞什么？”

“我是不是忘了跟你说？”Jeff熟练地把一个鸡蛋打到碗里，一边冲他眨眼一边分开蛋清和蛋黄，“这家店其实是我哥哥的。”

他们花一个小时做好了蛋糕糊，在娱乐城通电时把模具塞进烤箱，热腾腾的蛋糕让Bill感觉很不真实，但Jeff的笑容是真实的，他们跑到操场的树底下吃完了整整两磅鸡蛋和奶油的混合物，吃到止不住打嗝可还是不停地笑。Jeff大声问Bill开不开心，他有什么理由回答不开心？

 

 

16

Jeff会做很多疯狂的事，Bill也会。

他偷来老爹的车，停在路边冲Jeff使劲按喇叭，叼着烟的模样就像个十足的地痞，但他知道Jeff会喜欢自己这么做。

“你疯了？”Jeff乖乖地坐上副驾驶，乖乖地扣好安全带，眼珠子发亮却一定要先和Bill吵几句，“你有没有想过要是我们被抓了该怎么办？”

“我没想过，这种事情你比较在行。”Bill递给他啤酒，“今天我只负责开车。”

他载着Jeff开出市区，车轮卷起的尘埃有一种陌生的泥土味，Jeff喝了酒之后脸色发红，Bill问他是不是酒精过敏，他迎着风回答，“你他妈的照照镜子！你的脸更红。”

没关系，我只是太兴奋了。Bill踩紧油门，除了风声他什么也听不见，车外的树木一棵接一棵地划过，但他根本不想知道自己开得到底有多快。只要一直这样下去就好了。Jeff在他身边振臂欢呼嘴角上扬，而他爱惨了这感觉。

“Bill！烟在哪儿？”

“什么？”

“烟！”

Bill把烟盒扔过去，Jeff从座位底下抓出一只打火机。

“喂，我教你！你应该这样！”Bill把手伸出车窗外，“这样所有烦恼就会被带走了！”

“操，幼稚。”Jeff说着却大力吸了一口烟，“是这样对吗？”他笑着吐气，灰白的烟雾立刻被风吹散，和舌尖的苦涩一同消失殆尽。

“妈的。”Bill含住Jeff递过来的烟嘴，试图记住它的味道，“对极了、Jeff...妈的，这对极了。”

他们开了很远，只是一直往前开，Jeff又从座位底下翻出了好几本色情杂志，翻开纸页让它们在风中吹得呼呼作响。

Bill猜这时候他们应该做些什么，比如接吻、撕扯、拥抱，Jeff的长袜又滑下了腿肚，风那么大，他却咕哝着太闷脱掉夹克。我该怎么做？Jeff发红的脸颊越凑越近，Bill闻到包裹在奶油中的玫瑰、小苍兰、桃子和麝香，上帝啊，他觉得里面一定也有柠檬，他会得到幸运的对吗。

“下车，让我来。”

但Jeff什么也没做。

他们调换位置，Bill怀疑Jeff根本不会开车。可是管他呢，他们吸同一支烟就当是接了好多个吻。

 

 ——

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

17

“Bill…”Jeff跨坐在他的大腿上喘息，车子停在路边，他们紧紧抱着对方接吻，Jeff的手指揪着他的头发，他能尝到Jeff嘴里的味道，烟草和奶。

该死，他们最终还是这么做了，Bill甚至不知道是谁先开的头。如果Jeff没有用力而急切地蹭他的裤裆，他大概不会硬得这样无药可救。他抚摸Jeff光裸的腰和背，手指拉开弹性的内裤边缘，他的每个动作都仅凭直觉，Jeff的吻让他舒服到几乎当场射出来，还有手掌下饱满圆润的屁股——天啊。

路上不时地有其他车辆经过，明晃晃的车灯在两人身上留下光斑。“Jeff？…”Bill费了好大劲才让两人停止接吻，Jeff看上去很疑惑。“干嘛？”他口齿不清地咕哝，湿漉漉的唇瓣印在Bill的嘴角，“噢，你可以不带套的，这没关系…”

“什么？等一下——”

Jeff湿润的睫毛在Bill眼前扇动，伸出舌头慢慢地舔过上唇，细瘦白嫩的手臂使劲环住Bill的脖子，把他拉近，直至两人的身体从上到下都互相贴合。他们的唇舌交缠就像电影里面一边逃亡一边争分夺秒做爱的情侣。

为什么Jeff尝起来可以这么柔软？Bill放弃挣扎，他假定Jeff这样做是因为他想要。

他拉下Jeff紧巴巴的内裤，而Jeff很配合地把它踢下脚踝。Bill开始怀疑这是他的又一个梦，他梦见过Jeff在他的床上脱掉羊绒长袜，梦见过他张开的双腿，但他从未见过这样的Jeff，一个完完全全赤裸、黏在他怀里的Jeff，滚烫而潮湿。他们接吻，Jeff扒开他的皮带，把两人挺立的阴茎牢牢抓在一起。

“Bill…”

Jeff用力地呻吟，臀尖在他手里颤抖。他的每一寸肌肤都沾满了汗水，车外吹着独属于夜晚的凉风，车内却热得像是正经历四十度的高温。

Bill快要疯了，他本来想问Jeff是否愿意，以及他们为什么要在车里做而不是到十几米外的旅店，但现在一切都变得无关紧要。Jeff的身子突然矮下去一截，Bill在发觉他的意图后差点直接射在他红润的嘴唇上。

“你最好能给我坚持他妈的两分钟。”Jeff笑着用脸颊蹭着他硬邦邦的老二，眼珠子里有亮光在闪烁，而Bill对他根本束手无策。

“好的…Jeff、如果你真的——操…上帝啊——”

 

 

18

Bill一整个上午都没去教室，因为他要清洗床单并花足够的时间让自己冷静。

一场春梦。他对镜子里仍旧红着脸的十七岁少年说，这没什么大不了，你只是见鬼的、疯狂地爱上了Jeff，梦见Jeff给你口交而你在他的嘴唇包裹过来的那瞬间就射得一塌糊涂。这完全不足挂齿，就像做不出来的算术和树底下两磅的奶油蛋糕，该过去的都会过去。

Bill擅长自欺欺人，他只是想找个理由说服自己继续和Jeff待在一块儿，即使代价是每天清洗床单、抽两倍数量的烟，踏进校门时会条件反射般地感到紧张。

恋爱太难了。

没有人告诉过他这个，没有人告诉他喜欢上Jeff只需要万分之一秒，而在那之后他会心甘情愿地陪Jeff做任何傻事，在梦里为他高潮却要当做什么也没发生。他们明明每逢周末才会互相分开，Bill却已经厌倦了独处。

似乎烘焙店浓厚的奶香和娱乐城的玻璃棚顶已经成为了他生活中不可缺少的一部分。

上个星期他送给Jeff一块柠檬味的香皂，Jeff二话不说就给了他一记拳头，红着脸骂他白痴。随后他们一起趴在冰场的栏杆上看里面的孩子们滑冰，打赌最厉害的那个女孩长大后能滑进奥运会。隔天晚上他们跑去附近体育馆的公共浴室里洗澡，Bill闻到隔间传来一阵接一阵的柠檬清香，心跳紊乱却什么也不敢说——他以为Jeff把香皂扔了可其实他没有。

Bill不知道这究竟意味着什么。

 

 

19

夏天就快到了，天气逐渐暖和，Jeff不再穿厚厚的长袜，裤子也变得更加短，风吹开的他的领口露出一小片白嫩的胸脯。

Bill一见到他就不由自主地目光发直。

“为什么翘课？”听见脚步声，蹲在草地上的Jeff回过头，他手里握着一簇淡紫色的花，“我他妈的还以为你——”

“抱歉。”Bill快步走上前去，茂盛的树叶在他们头顶撒下一片清凉的阴影。“早上我的闹铃没响，就干脆多睡了一会儿。”

他将双手插进裤袋，努力不让自己回想起那个热辣的梦，不去想Jeff湿漉漉的嘴唇和肌肤，以及环在他颈间的双臂和连续不断的亲吻，但Jeff脸上滑下的汗让他忍不住吞咽。

“知道吗，如果你说是趁周末跑去了酒吧我倒会更相信。”Jeff挑了挑眉，随后把花塞进Bill手里。“这是今天手工课的作业。”

Bill呆愣地接过了。他本想说别骗我了Jeff，我从初中起就没上过什么见鬼的手工课，但他没有立场反驳，毕竟是他先对Jeff撒的谎。

“我需要用它们做一个花环？还是找个瓶子把它们插进去？”

“随你怎么弄。”

午休时间通常是校园里最安静的时候，Bill坐在Jeff身边能听见他安稳的呼吸声，他正惬意地半躺在草地上，举起右手遮挡住细碎的光线，阳光和阴影柔和地织在一起，随着风轻轻摇晃就像一幅画。

Bill先把多余的花枝去掉，再将茎条耐心地编成大小适中的圆环，Jeff闭上眼小声地哼着歌，双手垫在脑后。他听出来那是绿野仙踪。

“Ohmys，”Jeff先是开心地把歌哼了一遍，然后转过身看着Bill，嘴角扬得很高，眼神亮晶晶的，“你有听说过ohmys的故事吗？”

“没有。那是什么？”Bill专注于手头的工作，不敢分心看Jeff，生怕自己会对他露出愚蠢的傻笑。他总是克制不住。

“小时候哥哥经常对我讲这个故事，这是绿野仙踪里的一句台词。狮子、老虎和熊，oh my——”

“怪物们？”

“对，怪物们。”

Jeff侧躺着用手指揪起一根狗尾草，双眼紧盯着Bill手里的花，“哥哥他总骗我说ohmys晚上会来我的房间，趁我熟睡的时候把我整个吞进肚子。”

“那你害怕吗？”

“当然不怕。”Jeff笑着翻了翻白眼，“我已经不是小孩子了，Bill。”

“拜托你就是。”Bill也跟着他笑，伸手揉了一把Jeff的头顶。

然后他们开始有一搭没一搭地聊天，Jeff的目光一刻也未离开过Bill编花环的手指。他用狗尾草一下下地挠着Bill的膝盖，问他是从哪儿学来的编花环，Bill无法集中精神，只好敷衍着说他也记不太清了。

老天，他只记得给Jeff送过香皂当礼物，开车载他到处兜风，往他的夹克里塞小纸条，又在Jeff拿着纸条质问他的时候撒谎说‘别犯傻了我才不会画这么丑的爱心’。他才不在乎自己为什么会编花环，他只想找机会给Jeff送花。

“怪物们不会来吃我。”这时Jeff突然爬起来挤到Bill身旁，风带来他身上的味道。“想知道为什么吗？”

“为什么？”Bill拧好最后一根花枝，因为Jeff的接近而手心冒汗。

“很简单啊，”Jeff的睫毛翘起成一条漂亮的弧线。他离Bill这么近，好像再凑前一点就会碰到他的嘴唇。

“因为我不是公主。”

“那我真应该给你做条粉色的裙子。”

Bill替Jeff戴上花环，手指蹭过他汗湿的发梢。“想知道为什么吗？”他看见Jeff的脸颊一下子烧得通红，于是大笑着将他揽进怀里，“因为你这副样子看上去真他妈的美。”他凑近Jeff，听见自己的心跳正隆隆作响。

“你就是个该死的公主。”

Bill话音刚落Jeff就抓着他在草地上打闹起来，于是风和云都成了粉色。

 

 

20

然而和Jeff待在一起的状况并不总是那么好，准确的来说是时好时坏。

他们也会吵架，接着吵架就变成了打架。他们流血，生对方的气。夜晚躺在黑暗中，Jeff小心翼翼地摸过来握住Bill的手对他道歉，或是Bill趴在沙发边上替Jeff处理伤口，然后到了第二天早晨，他们就又可以快活地翻进烘焙店做蛋糕，一边拌嘴一边在对方的脸上涂满奶油。

坦白来讲，Bill不想让Jeff受到任何伤害，但他们都无法控制自己的情绪和思维。总是Jeff先一步失控，挥着拳头砸烂东西，隔着几十米的黑暗对Bill大吼‘你他妈的疯了’。Bill没办法，Jeff发怒的时候像是身体被野兽侵占，他会丧失理智，变成另一个人。于是Bill也只好把自己也变成一头暴躁的野兽。他冲过去把Jeff抓住，承受他的拳脚，两人撕扯着扭成一团，Bill死死咬住Jeff的肩膀，逼迫他冷静。

“以后别这样了。”

Bill从背包里抽出纱布，但在此之前他要先挑出嵌进Jeff手指里的玻璃渣。

Jeff低着头，什么话也不肯说。旧的伤口还未结痂就附上的新的，他疼得厉害，咬紧牙齿还是忍不住打颤。Bill抬头看了他一眼，他的眼泪就扑簌簌地往下掉。

“自讨苦吃。”Bill尽量让自己不为所动。尽管他的心也很疼。

“都怨你。”

“我只不过是想带你下楼去打电玩。”

“操！…”Jeff猛地把手抽回去，“我他妈的没那么多钱能拿去浪费。”

“所以我才说你可以给我写一张欠条。”Bill严肃地说，拉回Jeff的手强迫他和自己对视，“我们只要互相算清楚就行了不是吗？没有那么复杂。我又没让你不还我钱。”

“可我不喜欢欠别人钱。”Jeff委屈地擦着眼泪。

“嘿。”Bill把他拉进怀中，看见他肩膀上的牙印淤成一片紫红色。“对不起。”他侧头吻了吻Jeff的脖子，“那我们就这样好不好，听着，我花钱让你打游戏，积分够了之后，你拿去换张电影券。”他感到Jeff在怀里不自在地动了动，“三十个积分才能换一张，这很难，所以这场电影就当作是你请我的。合理？”

Jeff的声音压在他耳旁，又低又闷。

“成交。”

 

 

21

Jeff道歉的方式很奇怪。

Bill睡到半夜被胸口的温度烫醒，低头看见Jeff窝在他的双臂之间，缠着纱布的手紧紧捏着他胸前的第三颗扣子。

第二天下午他给了Jeff五美元让他进电玩城，Jeff只花了一半就换回两张电影券。他跑回来得意地对Bill说，另一张应该算作给他的奖励。

Bill拥抱着他说好，用剩下的钱给两人买了巧克力味的甜筒。

 

 

22

他们一起去看电影，Bill以为Jeff选了个动画片，却在电影的刚开头就看见床上的男女在热烈地接吻。

影厅里暗极了，除了他们就只剩下一对中年夫妇和一个白发老头。Bill不知道Jeff在想些什么，或许只是个意外，这部影片的名字确实很容易让人误解，再或者用于兑换的电影券根本就没给人选择的机会。总之Jeff坐在旁边冷静的要命，时不时地往嘴里塞一口爆米花，好像那些画面一点也没令他觉得不适。

可Bill每分每秒都在坐立难安。他无法不去在意被微弱光线照亮的Jeff的侧脸，也无法不去回想那些旖旎的、埋在他心底难以启齿的梦。

白发老头很快睡着了，中年夫妇则不时地交换谈话。Jeff吸可乐的声音每五分钟响起一次，Bill要十分小心才能让两人抓爆米花的手指不碰在一起。

“我想试着留那样的胡子。”影片播放到一半Jeff的脑袋突然凑过来，“看见了吗？”他指着荧幕上正讲话的男人，又在自己的嘴唇上画了一道，“你说呢？”

“什么？你是说这样？”Bill也在自己的嘴唇上方比划，“这样的胡子？”

“嗯。”Jeff点点头，“我觉得很酷。”

“确实很酷。”Bill捏着下巴若有所思，“但也许不太适合你。”

“噢拜托——”Jeff像是有些失望，眉毛垂下来，“我会适合的，我留了胡子就会变得和那个人一样酷。”

“别开玩笑了Jeff。”Bill撞了撞他的肩，“知道什么样的人适合那种胡子吗？”他指指自己，“我这样的。”

“操你。”Jeff竖起中指。电影进行到了关键部分，但两人无暇顾及。“你留那个绝对很难看。”

“我会很适合。”Bill坚持道，“我这张帅脸不管留什么胡子都会很好看。”

Jeff塞了一口爆米花，“你是很帅，Bill，但那个胡子会让你变得超丑。”他自信满满地说，“我们可以一起试试，到时候你就知道自己的样子有多蠢了。”

他说完便转回了头，继续专注于电影情节，而Bill陷入了幻想之中——嘴唇上方有一撇小胡子的Jeff，住着宁静乡村的独栋公寓，在附近的餐厅或者加油站打工，拥有一辆破旧但足够酷的卡车。每天七点起床，早餐吃夹了蓝莓酱的吐司，三层的小冰箱里有两层是啤酒。打香水，穿夹克和牛仔裤——他会想念短裤和羊绒袜的，但Jeff说长大之后没人再会那样子穿，那太幼稚。

电影结束的镜头里，男女主角互相分别，Bill看到Jeff的眼睛里闪着泪花。

“嘿。”Bill转身把他轻轻抱住，“怎么了？”

“你会等到我们留胡子的那一天的对不对？”Jeff抓着他的袖口，“那张画着爱心的纸条也是你写给我的对不对？”

Bill浑身一震。怎么办，他好像再也不能假装不在意。他只能回答是。

“原来Bill才是那个胆小鬼。”Jeff在他怀里闷闷地笑，“有话为什么不当面说？”

“因为我还没准备好。”Bill深吸一口气。

“可是再晚就来不及了。”

影厅里只剩下他们两个人，呼吸和心跳都听得一清二楚。

Bill感到眩晕，他的脑海里闪过许多画面，Jeff在夕阳下孤独的影子，他的伤疤，他缠了纱布的手从毛毯下伸出来，在熟睡中小心地搭着自己的手。他的肌肤又软又热。

“什么来不及了？”

“你要比怪物们跑得更快才能得到我。”Jeff笑着脱开他的怀抱，“你能赢吗Bill？”

“当然。”Bill站起来追上他的脚步。“当然。”

 

——

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

23

“我觉得我们可以试一试。”

两人从电影院出来后，Jeff突然把Bill拉到了洁具间。

夜晚十一点半，娱乐城的大部分商铺都打了烊，安保正拿着手电巡逻，四处都静悄悄的。Jeff认真地看着Bill，“我们可以试一试接吻。”

“好…等等——你说什么？”

“你不愿意？”Jeff没等Bill回答就钻进了他双臂之中，温热的气息直打在他脸上。

洁具间里弥漫着一股刺鼻的洗涤剂味，空间很狭窄，从门缝外照进来的光线停在他们的脚边。Bill背靠着墙壁，进退不得。Jeff黑色的眼珠子里像是有星星在闪烁。他不得不怀疑这又是一场再荒谬不过的梦。

“嗨。”Jeff在微光里捕捉到他难以置信的表情，于是又靠近了一点，脸上挂着抹俏皮的坏笑。“说真的，Bill，”他故意慢吞吞地吐字，又把身子嵌进Bill怀里，双眼紧盯着他的视线不放，“我觉得你这张帅脸很适合接吻。”

天哪。Bill刹那间浑身僵直。

他十七岁了，却从未经历过这个。他打心底里喜欢和爱慕的少年正向他要求一个吻。

该死的我该怎么做？

虽然看了足够多的爱情片和连续剧，他却无法从中找出一个正确的答案，只能在Jeff渐渐放大的脸颊和近在咫尺的睫毛中失去自我。门外巡逻者的脚步接近又离开，他飞速跳动的心几乎要跃出胸膛。

“放轻松，Bill…放松…”

湿热的吐息凑到了鼻尖，他们笨拙的、在黑暗中吻住了彼此。

上帝。Jeff的嘴唇一如想象中得柔软，带着股迷人的甜味，尝起来就像刚出炉的爆米花。

当然了，他吃了太多爆米花，直到现在嘴里还残留着些许蜜糖般的香甜，而记忆中电影的配乐又是如此得轻盈而温柔明快，环绕在耳边迟迟没能散去，在空气中织成透明的网。

“嘿…”Bill不明白Jeff为什么能表现得这样游刃有余，他甚至能感受到对方唇角勾起的弧度。他们的额头和嘴唇正轻轻地碰在一块儿。“你没在和我开玩笑，对吗？”

“我为什么要和你开玩笑？”

Jeff抬起眼看他，目光里没有多少责备的成分反倒是无比期待又热烈，张扬的笑容让他看上去像个十足的小疯子。“你追上来，牵我的手，又给了我承诺，我们为什么不继续下去？”他用手臂环绕住Bill的后颈，闭上眼呢喃，又递上一个甜滋滋的吻，“老天、我们应该在影厅里就接吻的。那样会比较浪漫。”

是啊，本该是这样。

可Bill不懂，他以为浪漫应该是餐桌上带露水的玫瑰，海风中摇曳的蜡烛，给小费让侍者拉一曲像模像样的小提琴，贝多芬或者巴赫。然而现实是他们什么也没有，只能坐在滚烫的车盖上分抽同一支烟，Jeff说该死的我们就像罗密欧与朱丽叶。他用指尖描出一句‘无爱不活’。这又能不能算作是浪漫？

“继续吧。”Jeff在他耳边催促道，“我知道每次你盯着我看的时候都在想些什么。”

你想要吗，你确定吗。

他们放开唇舌接吻，鲁莽又坦率。Bill的手掌沿着Jeff大腿的线条滑进更深处。他听见Jeff低声说我等了你好久，我真的想要。

 

 

24

“我们还应该约会。”

当晚他们光着身子裹在毛毯里，精液和性的味道让两人脸上的红晕迟迟无法消退。

“如果你想去远一点的地方玩，那我们就要提前计划好怎么坐公交。”Bill很想点烟，但最终只是嗅了嗅Jeff汗湿的头发，“你想去市中心看喷泉，还是看画展？我听说附近有个公园在办音乐节，门票很便宜，还提供免费的零食。”

“不…我的意思是，”Jeff回过头笑着吻他的肩膀，“我们可以去滑冰，上午的票价是半折。我们滑两个小时，从九点到十一点，然后正好能去吃午饭。”他扒拉起扔在地上的裤子，裤兜里掉出几枚硬币，“听上去棒透了对不对？而且你看，我已经事先攒好了钱。”

“好。”Bill握住他的双手，用嘴唇描摹他的指节。“任何地方。”

 

 

25

他们一起去滑冰，在半小时内就摔得鼻青脸肿。

Bill瘫坐在冰场中央对着另一边的Jeff大声说，我们他妈的整个搞砸了！Jeff问他为什么。“没人会把约会搞得这么惨。”Bill全身的骨头都仿佛散架，“我们绝对是第一个！”

Jeff立刻爆发出一阵大笑。

“白痴。”他踉跄着滑到Bill身边，“你就这么受不了疼？”

Bill在Jeff的帮助下站起身，又脚底打滑重新摔倒，抱着Jeff一起在冰上滚了两三圈。

他们全身上下都差不多湿透了，狼狈的模样就像在水里泡过。训练中的孩子们对他们嬉笑着吐舌，小声说他们是蠢蛋，Jeff骂骂咧咧地想要追上去，却被Bill拦住。

上帝啊，他们窘迫极了，但这怪不了谁，他们都不知道如何在尖利的冰刀上保持平衡，更不知道如何安排一次顺利的约会。Bill以为Jeff会滑冰但实际上他滑得甚至不如四岁的小孩，他说自己喜欢趴在冰场外的栏杆写作业只是另有原因。

上午十点Jeff拉着Bill离开了娱乐城，沿路买了汽水和汉堡，接着随便找了一栋破旧的居民楼，互相追逐着爬到楼顶，坐在滚烫的水泥地上等阳光把湿透的衣服一点点烘干。

从这高度可以眺望整座城市，鳞次栉比的楼房和湛蓝到不真实的天空。

Jeff把汉堡的包装纸揉成一团扔出去，看着它坠落，就像电影里故意拉长的慢镜头。

“我后悔了，我们应该去那个音乐节。”他眯起眼指着城市中的一片绿色，“是那儿对吗？我看到好多气球，还有人，他们在唱歌。”

“哪儿？”

“那儿。”Jeff凑到Bill身边，“还有喷泉和鸽子。”

阳光把眼前的事物全都裹上一层模糊的光晕，Bill看到了步履匆忙的行人，爬虫般塞满道路的车辆。Jeff指的地方确实是一座公园，但那里并没有气球，更没有喷泉和鸽子。目力所及只有一片朦胧的绿色。“我什么也看不见。”

“用眼睛当然看不见。”

Jeff轻轻地笑，手掌贴住了他的肌肤，“现在呢？现在你能看到鸽子了吗？有好多好多。”

好吧，从某些方面来讲他真的太像个大人了，Bill愣愣地注视着Jeff掌心里的黑色。就像Jeff总是抱怨的，抱怨他爱抽烟，抱怨他插在裤袋里不愿拿出来的手。

但他也同样猜不透Jeff心里的想法。

这个小孩，他急急地讨要一个又一个吻，在草稿纸上写下每一个想要去的地方，裤兜里叮当作响的硬币永远只有两三枚。他的眼神和情绪都令Bill难以读懂。有时候他放下笔发呆，Bill替他举着手电筒问他怎么了，他撇撇嘴说今天的作业好难要不你来帮我做吧。Bill挑着眉问你确定，抢过笔在他的卷子上乱涂乱画。他们闹成一团，Jeff骂着不入耳的脏字却笑地直打嗝。他们只要待在对方身边就仿佛一切都好得过分，但Bill知道Jeff的心里大概还藏着些东西——就像黑暗中的白鸽、伸出利爪的ohmys。

“你究竟看到了没？”Jeff将手指松开几条缝隙，阳光穿透他的指缝照进Bill的视线，“正表演的乐队是Guns N’ Roses。”

“明明是Goo Goo Dolls。”Bill跟着他一起胡说八道，“但是没人会在摇滚现场放气球，这太不搭了。”

“我觉得挺搭。”

“我觉得一点儿也不搭。”

“…操你！”Jeff气呼呼地把手掌拿开，又立刻被Bill拽回去。

“不过你猜怎么着？”Bill笑嘻嘻地在他左右手背上各印了一个吻，“我看见一栋房子，外边停了辆超酷的卡车。”他比了个敲窗的动作，“‘嘿，Gillooly先生，介意捎我一程吗？我想去镇上的集市，买奶酪和酒。’”

Jeff先是愣了一会儿，然后大笑着为Bill摇下车窗，“当然，警官。乐意效劳。”他叼住Bill递来的烟，又假装脚边的一块砖头是油门。“来吧，告诉你个秘密。我以后要把房子里的墙壁全刷成他妈的蓝色。”他张开双臂在空中划了个大大的圆圈，“我的房子！”

 

 

26

Bill相信Jeff能攒够钱逃离这座城市。离开他的家人，逃去佛罗里达或者佐治亚州。

除了ohmys的故事他对自己的童年决口不提。暴躁的哥哥、酗酒的母亲，他说父亲去世后一切就脱离了正轨。夜晚，他们摊开地图，手指沿着东海岸一直划出国界，最后在浓重的烟草气味中沉沉睡去。

Jeff还是学会了写欠条。

他们坐公交去市中心，在雨天里看画展。Jeff想要吃遍所有味道的热狗，Bill就给他挤三倍的辣酱，让各种口味都尝起来毫无分别。Bill还带着Jeff进酒吧，两杯冒泡的扎啤，一碟碎芝士，他们躲在角落里看德州扑克的转播，一直看到深夜都舍不得离开。那晚他们只能去睡臭烘烘的桥洞。

隔天他们又去了那栋居民楼，气喘吁吁地爬到楼顶，简陋支架上晒着的被褥有种独特的清香味。他们望向远处遥不可及的繁华，日光耀眼得无法直视。

“把手给我。”

Jeff掏出一支圆珠笔在Bill的手掌上重重地写道，“Jeff欠Bill：甜筒一支，门票一张，啤酒一杯，总计三美元”。

“我零花钱真的挺多。”蓝黑色的字迹在皮肤里留下了钝钝的痛感，一笔一划像是渗透进了血液，又随着脉搏涌遍全身，带着无法言明的苦涩。“你不必——”

“我也许不能很快还清楚。”但Jeff立刻露出了那种令Bill难以理解的眼神。他低声说，“但你会给我时间的对吧？”

“或者我们再用打游戏和兑换电影券的办法。”Bill替他擦去额头上的汗珠，又举起手掌帮他遮挡烈日，Jeff却用力摇头，“我会慢慢攒钱的。”他表情里透着一股执拗，“我会攒很多钱。”他的手指沿着地图里的海岸线向下滑，深深地皱眉、叹气，抹掉不经意间划出眼眶的泪水，装满心事却不愿让Bill替他分担。

他神情晦暗地望着眼底熙攘的人流和拥挤的城市，他说，“妈的，Bill，我到底该怎么办才好？”

 

 

27

我该怎么办好？Bill同时在心中这样问自己。

第二天中午，他在吃饭的时候找到Jeff，给他看自己干干净净的手掌。

“没有了。你写的字都不见了。”Bill坐下来偷偷吻Jeff的脸颊，“看清了吗？我就把这当做是你已经还掉了那三美元。”

 

 

28

他们接吻却从不和对方说爱，就仿佛他们都知道那还太早了。

以前Bill不相信所谓爱情和由此而生的冲动，因为大人们总把‘纽约城没有爱’挂在嘴边，而他和Jeff又太年轻，不明白夜里毫无章法的肢体交缠相比叼着烟踩紧油门把车载收音机开到最大——两者中的哪一个会更接近于浪漫。也许两者都不是。又或许两者都是。

 

 

29

天气越来越热，几乎到了坐着都会出汗的地步。Jeff从沙发搬下来和Bill一起睡地板，他们并肩躺着，在黑暗中用手指抓住对方黏糊糊的掌心。

“你的生日就要到了对吗？”他们躺了好一阵子都没能睡着，Jeff突然翻身面朝着Bill，曲起一边手臂垫在耳后。“我记得你说过，生日过后你就要去申请当警察。”

“没错。”

“警察确实很酷。”Jeff听罢一下子钻进了他怀里，“可你旷了这么多课，还留了级，NYPD才不会要一个拿不到毕业证的高中生。”

“谁知道呢。”Bill满不在乎耸耸肩，“自然有人会替我想办法解决。”

“这真好。”Jeff闷闷地咕哝着，“有时候我真希望我老爹还没死，就算他会逼我加入空军。我记得他总喜欢抱着我来这儿，让我看这里的孩子们滑冰，一看就是一下午——不，我的意思是…这不好、你爸爸不应该逼你去——”

“没什么，反正我也懒得做梦。”Bill笑着在他前额落下一个吻，“你父亲是个英雄，他肯定会让你做任何你想做的，种花、修卡车，拥有自己的房子。所以你真的不打算去念大学？”

“我讨厌念书。”Jeff低声抱怨，手指扣着他胸前的一颗纽扣，“我以为你知道。”

“这是个好机会，念大学是个好机会，很多人都没有这样的幸运。”

“也许。”Jeff叹了口气打断Bill，下定决心似的咬咬嘴唇，从地上爬起来。“我给你准备了生日礼物。”他利索地翻上沙发，扯来角落里的书包，拉开拉链。

他的书包很破旧了，几个地方都有缝补过的痕迹。Bill以为他口中的生日礼物该是练习簿和铅笔之类的学习用品——毕竟Jeff也买不起别的。可当他的视线终于在微弱的月光下聚焦后，却看见里面躺着一把通体漆黑的枪。

他一下子怔住。“你怎么会有枪？”

“它一直放在家里面。”

“是你父亲留下来的？”

“大概。”

这是把漂亮的家伙，枪脊上绕了一道细细的金线。

“Jeff，听着。”Bill有些不知所措，他盯着Jeff的脸却猜不透对方的想法，“这东西很贵重，你不能就这样把它给我。”

“可警察都应该有配枪。”Jeff掏出那冷冰冰的东西塞到Bill手里，比想象中的还要沉，压在Bill的手心就像一道车辙硬生生碾过。

“为什么？…这是为什么？”

Bill的身子不由自主地发抖，月色透过娱乐城的玻璃棚顶撒下一片朦胧的光影，他看到Jeff的眼角正在一点点变红。毫无征兆。

“没有为什么。”

“Jeff。”

“什么也没有。”他重复着，声音也在颤抖。那对黑眼珠里泛起一层水光，像是他正在被汹涌而至的悲伤淹没。这一刻时间变得粘滞，事物在Bill眼中开始模糊不清，就连Jeff的背影也无法分辨。

他又听见泪水砸落在地面上的响声，而Jeff的问话像是从很远的地方传来。

“…你不愿意？”

 

 

30

很多年过去了，Bill仍然会反复做着这样一个梦。

梦里的Jeff对他张扬又腼腆地笑，他穿水洗短裤和皮夹克，羊绒长袜包裹不住膝盖，露出或青或紫的伤口。他吃汉堡喜欢剃掉蔬菜，甜筒喜欢巧克力味，他戴花环的样子好看得过分。他害羞的时候会先红耳朵，然后才是脸颊。

他说罗密欧和朱丽叶一点也不浪漫，和Bill一起刷墙壁才是浪漫。

“知道吗，”在梦里他会凑得很近很近，闻起来就像甜爽的柠檬奶酪，“我喜欢蓝色，”他指着头顶的天空，“因为老爸说，蓝色是最自由的颜色。”

当然了，你躺在草地上我就觉得绿色很衬你，所以你一定也适合蓝色。

中午他们一起躺在树下，“我们还可以自己改造家具，用金属丝和木条搭一盏台灯。我会给你做早饭，两片吐司夹蓝莓酱，再配上热牛奶。”Jeff伸出手来讨要一根烟，“你说呢，这样好不好呀，Bill？”

这些都真实地发生过。至少Bill记得。至少他们在分别前还记得交换一个充斥着泪水和苦味的吻。

那时的Jeff尝上去又苦又甜就像Bill的全世界。

可是来不及了。

Jeff总对他说来不及了Bill却没去想这到底是为什么。梦的尽头所有色彩都被剥离，所有美好的都被黑色吞没。

_他没有接过那把枪。_

每一次Bill在梦里就会失声痛哭，就像他该死的只有三岁，别人夺走他手里的糖果，他什么也做不了。

狮子、老虎和熊，oh my——

“别过来，我会没事的。”Jeff用口型对他说，“我会没事的。”

Bill看见那把枪被陌生人拿在手里——通体漆黑，枪脊上绕了一圈刺眼的金线。追债的人很快就砸烂了整间店铺，面粉飘得到处都是。人们尖叫着往四处逃散，Bill被吵闹的人群冲撞，他看见Jeff正被压着肩膀一步步向后退，那把枪、那把他本该接过的枪，此刻却死死抵住了Jeff的脑袋。

“我会没事的。”

Jeff的眼泪流淌了满脸，枪口在他的太阳穴压出淤青。“别担心，哥哥会带我逃去很远的地方。”

那一刻Bill才终于明白过来，他和Jeff之间有一面厚厚的砖石墙，Jeff在墙的对面说，“Bill，我好害怕”，他把脸紧贴过去，直到粗粝的石砂磨破皮肤，血液嵌进缝隙，他什么也做不了，却能听见黑暗中怪物们伸出利爪。

混乱中Jeff被塞进了一辆破旧的卡车，发动油门的轰鸣就像惊雷，雨水也真的随之落下。

Bill追到街道上却只是离Jeff越来越远，地平线吞噬了夕阳就像一束光在黑洞中湮灭。一切天旋地转，警笛声忽远忽近，雨水湿透Bill的头发和身体和心。他从没想过分别，没想过他会真正失去什么而这感觉让他疼的就像一把手术刀割裂肌肤，锋利的刀尖挑开神经和血肉。

一个声音在他脑中反复地说，“看吧小子，你不该答应他的。 _你没能赢。_ ”

 

 

31

两个月后他收到一封未署名的信件，信封上盖着波特兰的邮戳。

‘抱歉没有提前告诉你这件事，Bill。’

纸张上Jeff的字迹是蓝黑色。

‘但我们家背债很久了，这种事迟早会发生。走之前我没有什么行李好收拾，就带走了你送我的柠檬香皂、花环和纸条。我在我们常去的那栋楼顶藏了三美元，因为我还是不想欠你任何东西。可我却弄丢了那张地图，我不知道这里到底离纽约有多远。也许很远吧。哥哥告诉我说我们正在这国家的另一个对岸，再往西就是海岸线和港口。

我不知道。但我们还能再见面的对吗。

你说呢，Bill？’

 

——

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

32

“Jeff！”

玻璃摔碎的声音在黑暗中响起，几粒碎片弹到了Jeff脚下，锋利的边缘泛出几道冷光。

“妈的！Jeff…？…操。”

沙发上的男人用脚狠狠踹着蜷缩在茶几旁的小孩，眼白里布满了猩红的血丝，“操！你他妈的别睡了！”他怀里搂着那个被叫做Jeff的男孩儿的母亲，披头散发，正一边闭着眼吸白粉，一边在男人半勃的性器上懒懒地套弄，下半身什么也没穿。

“去买条烟回来。”男人见小孩醒了，朝他脸上丢去一个腥臭味的钱包，“再顺便带几瓶酒。”

“妈的…”男孩揉着眼睛站起身，打开皮夹去数里面的钱，他的膝盖被男人踹破了，但他好像早就对这个习以为常，从口袋里抽出一张草稿纸擦去了血渍，“钱不够。”他对男人说，黑眼珠子一动不动地盯着对方伸向他母亲下体的手指。“最近烟草涨价。”

“什么？”

“最近烟草涨价。”

“你要多少？”

“还要五美元。”

男人的两根手指在女人体内进出，扭头露出一个狰狞的笑容，“你他妈的再说一次？”

“我说、”

Jeff咬紧了牙，口腔里充斥着一股浓烈的铁锈味，“钱他妈的、不够。”

女人在手指的猛烈操弄下不断呻吟着，很快达到了今晚的第四次高潮，她趴在男人的胸口咳了几声，许久之后眼神才恢复了焦距。

“你…”

这时楼下突然传来几声警笛，令三人同时戒备地望向窗外，然而厚重的窗帘把光线全都遮挡住了，Jeff走过去将窗帘掀起一角，红蓝交替的光斑照亮了他的侧脸。

“是缉毒的…”

沙发里的两人立刻惊恐地挤成一团，几乎是同一时刻，门外响起杂乱的脚步声、压抑的尖叫和警棍打在门板上的巨响。

Jeff站在窗边，神情轻蔑地看着自己的母亲和她身下的中年男子。“喂，我会出去告诉警察，说你们在这里吸白粉。”他弯腰捡起脚下装着粉末状药品的塑料袋，“但假如你给我五美元，先生，我会装作什么也没看见。”

凌乱的脚步越来越靠近，整座大楼都仿佛被惊动了，天花板上也传出纷乱的步子，犯罪的人们四处逃窜，就像见到日光的黑鼠。

“…婊子！”

男人气的浑身发抖，一张脸憋成酱紫色，他往地上啐了一大口唾沫，用沾满黏滑体液的右手抽出另一个皮夹。

“总有一天我会让你死在大街上！…”

Jeff下到楼底时警察早已离开，大门右侧的垃圾桶被人踢翻了，一个流浪汉在里面翻找吃剩的快餐盒，远处的街灯在黑暗中不停闪烁。

他往便利店的方向走了几百米，看见一个年轻人等在便利店前的路灯下，手里夹着一根快要燃尽的烟。

“今天拿了多少？”

年轻人不等Jeff走近就面色低沉地踩灭了烟头，他穿着还算得体的西装，头发往后梳，身上的劣质香水味像是来自红灯区。

“那人穷的要死。”Jeff交出两个瘪瘪的皮夹，牙齿依旧紧紧咬着，“一共二十美元。”

“二十！？”

天边打起沉闷的雷，Jeff低下脑袋，指甲在手心里抠出了血痕。

“你上星期说能弄到五百。”年轻人抓着Jeff的衣领把他推到一边，“他妈的五百！”

“要怪就怪你妈搞不到阔佬。”Jeff扬起下巴，嘴唇终究是被咬破了，“那男的连好一点的烟都买不起。”

“那你倒是有钱给自己买皮鞋和夹克。”年轻人睁大眼睛瞪着自己的弟弟，“用你妈卖来的钱在学校装阔佬？”

“…这是我自己挣来的钱！”Jeff一字一句地说，目光凶狠，“我自己读书挣来的钱…！”

“是啊，你才十三岁，什么也不能做。”年轻人冷笑着掐住Jeff的脖子和手腕，“你学校的那些人都知道我们家的事吧？你有朋友吗？嗯？你要是死在这里有人会知道吗？”他的手指越掐越紧，表情像个从医院里逃出来的精神病患者，“…你怎么还不去死！？”

Jeff倔强地回以冷笑，他早就习惯这些暴力了，甚至不会感受到疼痛，拳头落在他的脸颊、肋骨和眼窝，他也只当作所有的拳脚落在了别人身上。

从天而降的大雨一瞬间把两人全部淋透。

“Jeff？…”

他感觉自己失去了意识，裸露的皮肤都在流血。

“Jeff！”

急切的脚步声踩在水洼里，有什么人和他的哥哥扭打在了一块儿，肉体碰撞的声响伴随着雷鸣让他的思绪一点点模糊。

“Jeff！你没事吧？…”

半路冲来的人把Jeff抱进了怀中，他有一双淡蓝色的眼睛，年纪应该只比Jeff大一两岁，体格却强壮得多，来自那具身体的温暖很快将Jeff包围。

“你是…”Jeff艰难地抬起头，在认清对方的样貌后猛地抽了一口气，“...Bill？”

 

 

33

“喂，听说了吗？最近从纽约城调来一个新警官。”穿着短皮裙的少女倚在围栏上对她的朋友说悄悄话。波特兰的一个普通清晨，除草机在阳光下嗡嗡地从左推到右，天上飘过的云全都是最纯粹的白色。“蓝眼睛，长得又高又壮，好多女孩儿抢着要和他约会。”

“什么时候来的？”

“有一星期了吧？”少女从好友手中接过一碟刚出炉的甜点，“不过我听叔叔说这位警官的心眼有些坏，会帮着犯错的人说话，还总颠倒是非。”

“或许他只是不想给自己惹麻烦？”另一个少女加入了她们，对着手中的小梳妆镜扑腮红，“不然也不会从纽约调来我们这种小地方。”

“有道理啊…”短皮裙少女的腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，嘴角沾了点松饼上的蜂蜜，“不知道他结婚了没，Tonya说他一个星期里就连续和两个女孩儿约会，我不喜欢他这种——”

“拜托…”端来甜点的女孩翻了个轻巧的白眼，把烘焙手套丢在草地上，示意站在街边的两个好友进屋，“你自己也不是刚订了婚就到处打听别的男人的消息，昨天还在邻居家过了夜。”

“嘿！”少女大声抗议，却被好友捏住了鼻子，脸颊瞬间涨成了粉红色。

“好啦，我只是开玩笑。”

“不过你那个邻居…”

三人打闹着走进了屋内，留下一支漏水的橡胶管在阳光下噗呲噗呲地吐着泡沫，草地上很快积起水洼。

女孩口中‘那位邻居’的房子就在马路对面。临近正午，房子里像是没有人，大门紧闭，窗帘也全部拉下。

邻居叫作Jeff，是五年前和他哥哥一起搬来的波特兰。

一开始两人合住在隔壁社区，前年哥哥结婚以后，Jeff就独自来到了这儿，租好房子，又找了份在社区小学里开校车的工作。

大家都说Jeff是那种最不起眼的年轻人，虽然长得很和女孩们的口味，但他除了工作就是在捣鼓那些没人感兴趣的破玩意儿，比如他屋外停着一辆沾满泥污的卡车，一旁的地面上则乱七八糟地摆了好多打开的工具箱，还有几罐润滑油——好吧，要知道他的性格十分腼腆，可能扳手和螺丝刀的确更适合他——所以人们很少能在社交场合见到Jeff。

少女们谈笑的声音从马路对面传来，闷热空气里吹不出一丝风，天上的云彩像是静止了。

Jeff的房子一直静悄悄的，几分钟后才从车棚那里站起一个人影，那人穿着黑色的短袖，双手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，嘴唇上方留了一瞥胡子，头发很短，双颊带着点婴儿肥身材却匀称而修长。正是Jeff。

他靠在卡车的车前盖上，摸出一根烟咬住，眼神朝着对街，好半天才给烟点了火。

少女们在屋外的谈话他基本全听见了，虽然并没有见过那个所谓的新警官，但她们说的‘长得又高又壮，蓝眼睛’让他想起了从前一个旧识。

_Bill_ _。_

突然出现在脑海里名字让Jeff心虚地咳嗽了几声，目光也一同移开。

昨天夜里他梦见了Bill。

自从他离开了纽约就总是梦见Bill。

他以为自己早已忘记了五年前的那次分别但他其实至今都将每个细节都记得清清楚楚。梦里的场景大多血腥而暴力，仿佛他童年的缩写，而打着雷的天气就像他离开的那一天，突如其来的暴雨把跑在大街上的少年从头到脚全都淋湿——Jeff始终无法对当年的不辞而别感到释怀。纽约和波特兰不同，一个在东海岸，一个在西，这里安稳宁静的生活甚至让Jeff觉得十五岁之前的记忆都是一场再荒谬不过的梦。

不可能吧。

那个新警官不能是Bill。

不会有这种巧合。

热浪卷来一阵接一阵的蝉鸣，Jeff把烟卷咬碎了，苦涩在他的舌头上肆意蔓延。

 

 

34

“...你他妈的放开我！…”

Jeff猛烈挣扎着，试图摆脱掐在后颈的那只手掌。他的太阳穴被枪口撞得生疼，眼泪从他被哥哥挟持的那一刻就不受控制地流下来，打湿了衣领。

“安静点！不然我们都活不了…！”

一个声音紧贴着他的耳朵说，一同传入耳中的还有人群此起彼伏的尖叫和纷乱的脚步。

“你他妈的要带我去哪儿？”Jeff浑身都在颤抖，“…我们要去哪儿！？”

没有人给他答案。

他被掐着脖子向后退，一点点逃离人们惊恐而好奇的视线。他头晕得厉害，心率失常，冷汗滑下他的额角尝在嘴里充满了咸涩。

此刻他心里没有别的想法，他不想在这时候见到Bill，却更舍不得离开。一切都太难解释了。从一开始就是这样。他的胸口因为一直以来被隐瞒的真相而疼痛不已。这对Bill来说很不公平不是吗。可Jeff别无选择，也许他不该踏出那一步让两人间的玩闹变成了所谓爱情——他给Bill带去了太多痛苦。Jeff永远也忘不了Bill追在卡车后面奔跑的模样，雨点砸在车窗上听起来像是不间断的枪声，他坐在副驾驶座努力回过头，想要辨认车外那个模糊的身影。

“你要带我去哪儿？”

他咬着牙问，眼泪背后的视线仿佛着了火。

“我不会放你下去的。”车子猛地拐了个弯，警笛被甩在后面渐渐变远，“别以为我不知道你在打什么主意，回去找到你的小男朋友，接着就把我贩毒的事情捅到警察局？…操！”

“你他妈的到底要带我去哪儿！”

Jeff越过身去抢方向盘，被对方一拳打在脸上，耳内响起撕裂般的嗡鸣，他咽了口唾沫，抓起制动杆把车子刹住，下一秒却从极近的地方爆发出子弹的尖啸。从枪管冲出的子弹擦过左腹射穿了车门，他的脑袋被按着撞向玻璃，疼痛在身体的每一个部位扩散开，视野立刻变成了一片漆黑。

“…别以为我不敢开枪！”

“你杀了我吧。”

“什么！？”

“你开枪吧。”

Jeff抓住枪口指向自己的双眼之间，另一只手伸进夹克的口袋，握紧了里面的牛皮纸信封。

一切都可以结束了。

他会带着他的悲哀独自死去，不牵连任何人，不牵连Bill。

阴暗公寓里野兽交媾般的呻吟，酒精和烟草，擦在鼻尖的白粉，以及不断流血的伤疤。

一切都可以结束了。

Jeff闭上双眼，听到手枪上膛的咔哒声和越来越急促的粗喘。

“…杀了我吧。”

 

 

35

“Jeff？”

爆炸般的枪响在黑暗中猛然响起，Jeff穿着睡衫和短裤站在客厅中央，空气里弥漫着浓重的火药味。

“Jeff？…我是Tonya、Tonya Harding！”一个女人声音在他身后颤抖着说，“…你先把枪放开。”

他无法平复剧烈的心跳，眼前的画面依旧停留在被暴雨侵袭的纽约，有人面目狰狞地掐着他的脖子让他慢慢陷入昏迷。

“Jeff…？”

一分钟后眼睛终于适应了黑暗，他发现自己手里握着那把原本挂在客厅里当作摆设的猎枪，身前的茶几被轰出了一个巨大的洞。

“妈的…”

什么软软的东西触碰到了他的手臂，他持着枪转身，向那个颤抖的人影踏了一大步。

“操！…Jeff！”

女人试图夺他的枪却被他扼住喉咙推到墙边，撞上了电视旁的玻璃画框。

女人的嘴唇一开一合，可他什么也听不见。他分不清此刻究竟是现实还是梦，女人的脸扭曲着变成另一个中年女子的模样，不一会儿又变成了面色发紫的男人、车站里带头起哄的小男孩，“Jeff Gillooly！”

他抓着那人的肩膀往墙面撞了第二下，然后是第三下、第四下。

玻璃裂成尖锐的碎片铺了一地，自称是Tonya的女人被Jeff钳制着，后脑勺很快就撞出了血。

“操！你他妈的疯了！？”

Jeff扔下猎枪改用两只手掐住Tonya的脖子，女人捶打他的手臂却没有丝毫效果，反倒让皮肤里的手指越陷越深。在窒息的前一刻她抬起腿用力踢向Jeff的膝盖，挣脱后立刻抓起枪跑向通往二楼的楼梯。

Jeff没有冲上去追赶她。

冲撞的过程让他恢复了一点意识，视野也更加清晰起来——刚才的枪声一定惊动了邻居。他推开百叶窗的窗叶，果然对面和不远处的楼房都亮起了灯，好奇的视线正朝这边窥探。

“操！”

他拿来塑料袋，手掌哆嗦着把玻璃碎片扫进袋子，又摘下画框扔进去，把袋子扎紧了口，塞在沙发垫底下。

楼上传来窸窸窣窣的脚步，还有间断的咒骂声，Jeff这才想起他今晚收留了Tonya一起过夜，因为她又和她该死的老妈闹掰了。

他跑上楼，Tonya正站在走道里，嘴唇苍白，用一块纱布捂着受伤的后脑勺。见到Jeff她举起水果刀示意他不要靠近，目光先是快速掠过他的全身，接着定格在他滴着血的双手。

“天啊…”

玻璃碎片在他的掌心留下了十几道刮伤。

Jeff盯着自己的手掌几乎想要呕吐，血液的颜色让他感到眩晕。他双腿一软，连滚带爬地摸进卧室，倒在床头柜边拉开抽屉疯狂地翻找那个藏在最深处的牛皮纸信封。

“听着。”Tonya跟了进来，“…我要去报警。”

“你说什么？”

“我们要抢在别人之前解释清楚。”她指了指外面，“我会告诉他们你是半夜梦游，枪也只是不小心走了火——”

“别…”Jeff低声恳求。

他已经很久没碰过牛皮信封里面的东西了，一块表面龟裂的香皂、一个画着爱心的纸片、一支只剩下干涸枝杆的花环，还有一管快要用尽的药膏——药膏是第一次和Bill见面时他送的礼物。

Jeff拧开盖子挤出里面的软膏状药体，虽然这药早在三年前就过了保质期限，可Jeff一直把它带在身边。清凉的药膏抹在伤口上让Jeff的心渐渐平静下来。 _Bill_ 。他默念着对方的名字，像是这样做就可以治好心头的那道伤口。

等胃里的呕吐感终于消退，Tonya早已不在门边了。Jeff惊慌地站起身，快步跑下楼梯，地面上的血渍被先后经过的两人踩成深棕色。

“Tonya？”

抵达客厅时他听见门外传来熟悉的警笛，除此之外还有模糊不清的对话。

_别。_

Jeff的胃又开始痉挛。

_千万别是Bill_ _。_

 他痛苦地闭上了双眼。

 

_——_

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

36

门外的交谈声忽近忽远，警车车灯交替闪烁着印在浅黄色窗帘上，在沙发和地毯留下一片片模糊的阴影。

Jeff跌倒在门后，将脸埋在双膝之中，感到眼泪不断地涌出来直至他意识到自己必须面对这一切——面对日复一日的噩梦和期盼，面对交谈声中那个极似Bill的令他害怕到颤抖的声音。

可事情为什么会变成这样？

纽约飞往波特兰的航班需要八个小时才能降落，当他为午餐而苦恼的时候某座遥远的城市才刚迎来清晨的第一缕光。他早就不奢望能再和Bill有任何交集了。很久。像是整整五年那么久。他想着，最多只是搭乘翻山越岭的列车到那儿停留几天，看看他们曾经接过吻的楼顶和不知道是否还在原处的娱乐城。

他盯着自己布满伤痕的掌心，发觉它们就和他的灵魂一样疲惫而又破旧不堪，干涸血液的颜色令他双眼刺痛。

“Jeff？”

Tonya跑回来敲门，急切高昂的音调让他忍不住阵阵作呕。

“我都解释清楚了，他们需要你出去做个简单的问答笔录——很快就好…Jeff？”

好吧。好。如果必须要这么做的话他可以鼓足勇气。

只不过是碰个面。现在该叫他长官了。他会有配枪和一顶印着警徽的帽子，模样应该和以前差不多。时间已经过去了这么久大概没人会在意年少时犯下的错误和冲动——即使，即使Jeff还记得两人间的第一个吻，记得Bill的唇瓣烙印在他赤裸肩膀上的温热触感。

“Jeff！…”

Tonya从外面推开窗子，瞪着他满脸不可置信。“该死的你有在听我说话吗！？”

“有！我他妈的有在听！…”Jeff也瞪着窗外的女人，朝她扯着嗓子歇斯底里地大吼，泪水呛进嘴巴。“告诉那些警官让他们明天再来！…我他妈的快吐了。操！”

“我管你吐没吐！”Tonya把半个身子都探进屋内，乱糟糟的长发被她诡异地全拨到一边，“假如你这么想进局子的话里头的人或许会愿意给你一杯水！”

“…操…”Jeff狠狠揪住自己的头发站起来，从门口的衣帽架上拽下一件还算干净的外套，颤抖着打开门却被不远处的车灯晃到了眼睛。

一共有两个人站在路灯下。

其中一位是个身材矮小的老头，另一位正背对着他的方向，两根手指夹着支快要燃尽的香烟。

Jeff能听见自己剧烈的心跳和呼吸声。Tonya粗暴地拉着他往警车那儿快步走去，嘴里一直念叨着什么但Jeff连一个单词都分辨不清。

“按我说的做。告诉他们你有梦游症而且那把猎枪很容易走火——把你的手藏好点儿别让人看见。你会没事的，好吗。Jeff？….嘿？”

女人的耐心像是终于耗完了，在距离警车两米的地方停下脚步，指着双唇不住发抖的Jeff咬牙切齿地念道，“你他妈的…你今天到底在发些什么疯？”

“…我…”胃酸涌上食道的恶心感让Jeff的泪水再一次溢出眼眶，而这只是让Tonya的表情变得更加吃惊。“…老天。”她第一次见到Jeff这副样子，如此脆弱又慌乱无助，像是他 _真的_ 不知道究竟该怎么办才好。“操…”她紧绷的肩膀立起来，神经质地拨弄头顶的乱发，“随你的便吧。”

说实话她懒得再管这堆破事了，那些警察最多就是罚他拘留一星期去做义务劳动——他们看起来很好说话不是么，特别的年轻的那一位，那个大高个应该不会把Jeff怎么样。

“随你的便吧…”她冷着脸不停重复，把Jeff往警车那里推。女人尖锐的声音吸引了两位警察的视线，矮小的老头首先转过身，放在警棍上的手指快速动了几次，紧接着拍了拍同伴的肩膀。

Jeff屏住呼吸。

说实话他幻想过，幻想过当他爬上破旧居民楼的楼顶会看见Bill站在面前朝他敞开怀抱。那种他一直憧憬着的温暖，能让他体会到被爱的感觉就像棉被和日光和一切令他的心脏重新开始跳动的东西。

年轻警官踩灭了烟，双手插在裤袋中微微偏过头来看他。

是Bill。

铺天盖地的蓝色和记忆中来自夏日的青草芬芳像风暴一般将他包裹。

他喘不过气来只好退后一步。再退后一步。在意识到自己迈开了双腿之前他就已经在黑暗的夜色里飞快奔跑了。

为什么偏偏是现在。为什么偏偏是此刻？

他曾经嘲笑过对方吊儿郎当的站姿，嘲笑过他吸烟时总被嚼碎的烟头和对一切事情都无所谓的令人恼火的神态——他对说Bill“知道吗你以后会成为一个坏警官”但明明自己才是总给大家惹祸的那一个。即便他现在二十岁了却还是过得一塌糊涂要为了一张碎裂的画框而止不住地流泪。

有什么人叫嚷着追在他身后。

起初是三个人，渐渐地变成两个，最终只剩下唯一的一个。

Jeff当然知道那是谁。

他恨透了自己的怯懦，却无法让心脏停止发颤。

“Jeff！”

空旷的马路上突然传来一声枪响。他再次跌倒，透过被泪水覆盖的视线看见一只孤单的人影站在月光下。

“Jeff…”年轻警官不敢接近他，嘶哑的嗓音却近乎于乞求，“这次别再逃跑了…”他说，“…我不能再让你逃跑了。”

 

 

37

他从未告诉过Bill，关于他为什么总爱在任何地方仰望天空。

每当他走出那间阴暗潮湿又时刻充满着腐烂气味的屋子，坐在居民楼底的台阶上，手里攥着几枚硬币，他唯一想做的事情就是闭上眼回忆小时候父亲给他描述过无数遍的飞行的感觉——自由、无拘无束。还有广袤无垠的蓝色——天空和海洋。

“上面的世界…”父亲抱着他，替他遮挡住刺眼的阳光，“…是一个没有烦恼的国度。”就像取自童话的选段、精装书里会被特地加粗的语句，比公主和骑士更加荒谬，但Jeff直到现在都深深相信着未曾怀疑过，“在那里只有勇气和希望会一直存在着，所以蓝色是最自由的颜色。你能明白吗？你相信吗？…你会相信我的，对吗，Jeff？…”

可童年里的幸福过于短暂，信件传来噩耗，家庭在不知不觉间就变成支离破碎，再也没有人会趁他偷偷流泪时轻声告诉他有关飞行的故事，再费力地仰望也看不见和从前一般明媚广阔的令他无比欢喜的蓝色——当他第一次被母亲带回的情人揍倒在地上陷入昏迷，他就明白了，这个世界根本就没有什么所谓自由，只有夜深时找到他带给他折磨的ohmys。

是啊，他才十五岁，能逃去多远呢？即使攒到足够的钱也会被各种事物牵绊住步伐，因为总有某个地方会冒出尖锐的利爪将他拖回泥潭。

“…狮子、老虎和熊——”

他似乎永远都无法摆脱这座肮脏的充满暴力和伤害的城市，身上的疤痕也始终无法愈合，疼痛和失落渐渐变得易于忍受，他藏着一张不知道从哪户人家的窗子里偶然飞出来的地图，妄想着某天他能够去到一个远离噩梦的地方，在那里拥有自己的房子和卡车。

可这甚至比公主和骑士的童话更为荒谬。

于是每天夜里他听着黑暗中传来的可怕声音蜷缩着入睡，而那不间断的嗡鸣听起来就像是他的梦也被摔碎成了几千几万份，再多的泪水和祈祷都无法将它们复原。

然后他离开了那个家，然后他在娱乐城遇见了Bill。

至今回想起来都像一个纯粹的奇迹。

他听到了许久以来的第一句问候，有人坐在他身边，让他不得不相信那句再简单不过的‘嗨’的确是要说给他听的，而Bill完全不介意他是那样一个孤独又可怜的人，就连挥舞的拳头也不能将他吓跑，他浑身的刺被对方紧紧拥在怀里，无论如何都无法挣脱。温暖。

可是为什么？

Bill陪他一起在娱乐城里过夜，和他讲话，看着他写作业就好比那是一件全世界最有趣的事情。他揍趴一整个车站的男孩只为了报复那个早就被开过无数遍的玩笑，他说“Jeff，你才不是胆小鬼，别摇头、求你，我的意思是…去他们的吧，没有人比你更酷了，你比他们都好上他妈的几万倍。”

Jeff早就想问，究竟该怎样做才能让自己值得这些，在他对现实彻底失望之后Bill来到他身边告诉他如果你想去做任何事的话那就去做好了，两张电影票、一杯爆米花，他用了最大力气才让自己的哭声全部淹没在冰凉的可乐中。Bill说会陪他一起留胡子，陪他去音乐节和画展，陪他逃了课在居民楼顶坐一上午，两人的脸颊全晒成滚烫的绯红色。

而他的眼睛是那种最好看的浅蓝。

“Jeff？”

他从回忆中惊醒，发现自己正躺在诊所的病床上。

“…谢天谢地。”一个声音在他耳边说，“天哪，Jeff…我、你还好吗？”他的手被另一只手紧紧攥住，“天，别哭…怎么，你是哪里…你的手还疼，对吗？”

再也不疼了。

再多的伤口也不会疼了。

Jeff望着Bill的双眼，知道属于他的那抹蓝色终于又回到了身边。

 

 

38

从诊所出来后Bill带他去了警局的办公室。

他们按照规定录制了审问音频，一共二十分钟，然后昨晚发生的事故就算是交代完了。

坐在柔软的沙发垫里Jeff觉得疲惫不堪，等到Bill和同事交接完毕，急匆匆地推开办公室的门，他正蜷在沙发的角落里撑着下巴打瞌睡，朦胧间听见有人问他想不想回家。

“想，当然想…”

他感到自己被轻轻地抱起来，双脚软绵绵地踏着地面。

“好。我们回家。”

他睡了很久，从傍晚一直睡到第二天上午。

夜里他又经历了几个噩梦，梦到恐怖的枪声和瓢泼的雨水，许久以来他只能独自忍受这些痛苦的回忆，被汹涌的巨浪拍击着直到沉入一片漆黑的海平面之下——但那天夜里不是这样——或许以后都不会再这样了。

Bill隔着纱布轻轻揉捏他的掌心，又把炽热的嘴唇印在他的手指，舒展他紧皱的眉毛落下一个又一个渴望的亲吻。被Bill触碰的感觉让Jeff安心到几乎落泪。

他不知道自己是哪一刻脱离了被褥。他离开了松软的棉被摔进另一个更加温暖的怀抱，有力而强壮的手臂环绕着他，两人的身体从上到下都互相紧贴嵌合就像他们从前会做的，躺在灰暗的玻璃棚顶下胡乱地拥抱接吻，被子在身下搅成可笑的一团。

Bill热切地吻他，像小狗一般舔他的嘴，短短的胡须扎得他到处都痒。

Jeff本来想笑话他那急切的样子到底有多蠢，可他一句话也说不出来，只一个劲地想再和对方靠近一点，想要被拥抱得再紧一点， _想要明白这一切全他妈是真的_ 。Bill从纽约来到了波特兰，留了胡子，穿上制服比想象中更加帅气，他尝到泪水的苦味却比所有快乐都更甜，因为 _Bill_ _还爱着他_ 。

所以这次他一定要说——他喜欢蓝色，喜欢放学和周末，喜欢他们坐在车子里装作大人一样愁眉苦脸地吸烟，酒吧里的扑克转播会令他笑得像个傻子。他喜欢有关于Bill的一切因为Bill曾经告诉他“你会拥有最酷的卡车和刷满浅蓝油漆的房子，而我会吃你做的蓝莓酱吐司帮你搭台灯陪你去所有想去的地方。”

他在无穷无尽的亲吻中再一次困倦了，Bill将他裹在暖和的被子里。

“求你，不要后悔。”Jeff拆开手上的纱布，将自己的心脏赤裸裸地递给他看，“我脾气很差，还经常揍人——”

“我们认识的第一天你就说过。”Bill在他的嘴巴上微笑，“我爱你。拜托你听着，我爱这样的你。”

 

 

39

之后的几天他们几乎什么也没做。

诊所里的医生给Jeff开了一些舒缓情绪的药剂，并且要求他每天下午都去复查。这期间Tonya来找过他一次，Jeff看见她的脚踝上贴了一片绷带。

这不需要额外的解释，肯定是那天晚上的事故造成的，Jeff还弄伤了她的后脑勺。他很愧疚，想要道歉，但Tonya没给他机会，只是告诉他们自己下个月就要开始比赛了，如果有空两人可以一起来找她聊天。

Jeff在Tonya走后松了一口气。这绝对能算最好的结果，至少她还把自己当朋友。

“或许我们可以买一份礼物。”Bill跟着Jeff回到卧室。午后两点一刻，Bill已经提前把屋子里的窗帘全都合上，卧室也提前开好了冷气，“…在比赛之前送给她，就当作是道歉。”

Jeff揉着脑袋钻进被窝，Bill也在他身边躺下来。“衣服？手饰…还是、香水？”他靠近了去嗅Jeff的脖颈，声音里带着笑意，“玫瑰、小苍兰，桃子和麝香——”

“天哪…”Jeff被他弄得红了耳朵，“…你还记得。”

“当然记得。”Bill笑着吻他粉红色的脸蛋，“你希望我忘记？”

“不。”Jeff在Bill的怀里摇头，“我希望你永远记得。”

他们在一个下着细雨的早晨去了礼品店为Tonya挑选香水。

这并没有耗费两人太多的精力因为Jeff在出发前就确定了他认为最适合Tonya的款式，整个过程都简单而愉快。

他们在买单的时候碰见了住在对街的邻居。

女孩儿远远地看见了Bill手里的包装盒，便走上前来问他这是又要去和谁约会。“只是送给一个朋友。”Bill实话实说，但女孩儿显然不相信他的话，又继续追问他更多细节。

“你不需要关心这个，女士。”Bill拧着眉头，同时把身旁的Jeff搂紧了。“而且你的未婚夫也不会喜欢你和别的男人一同出门。”

“操…”女孩儿紧张地回头望了一眼，在他们能说更多话之前匆忙离开。

Jeff很想将这事件定义为某个不足挂齿的小插曲，但他的心还是因为Bill曾和别的女孩儿有过约会而失落了一瞬。不过这也很正常不是吗，毕竟Bill有着那样一张帅脸。

他胡思乱想着，不想表现得像个小孩一样幼稚但上帝啊他真的很在意——

“那些不是约会。”Bill转过身来紧紧握住Jeff的肩膀，像是只有这样才能让他明白。“我只不过是想从她们那儿打听有关你的消息…你的工作、家庭情况…这些年你都过得如何。绝不是什么狗屁约会。”

“喔。你在生气吗？”Jeff感到自己的神经一下子放松下来——Bill没约过其他人。他只和自己开着车子到处兜风、只和自己分享同一份奶油蛋糕。只会握他的手。这是他想要的。“顺便，我相信你。你可以不要用那么大的力气了吗？…我的肩好痛。”

Bill如释重负地笑了，很快Jeff也跟着他大笑。

他们停在宽阔的马路中央，缓慢地闭着眼接吻直到一阵接一阵的鸣笛将他们打断。

雨过天晴。

 

 

40

Jeff曾多次抱怨过Bill不懂浪漫可现在似乎一切都变了。

理所当然的Bill搬来和他一起住，修整了他花园里的草坪并且在每天下班后做晚饭给他吃。Bill戴着围裙在厨房里哼歌的模样很搞笑但是假如他下面什么东西也没穿，那绝对是另一番场景。Jeff爱透了Bill下班后为他买来鲜花，连额上的汗也来不及擦干净就笑得像个白痴似的把那些绽放的花朵塞到他沾满机油的手中，并且总是要提到藏在抽屉深处的那支花环。

于是一切普通而看似无趣的事情都变得和浪漫有关系。

也许从他们刚认识的那天就是这样，烟草、电玩和五美元的硬币，Tonya收到香水后在他们的脸颊上各留下一个水果味的吻，又在两人拒绝滑冰的邀请时一边竖中指一边大翻白眼。“我们确实不会滑冰啊…”Bill假装愁闷地说，然后和Jeff一起回忆许多年前的那次闹剧双双笑倒在地上。

Tonya给了他们更多白眼。

日子就这样愉快地度过。

一天、两天。一个月、两个月。

有时候Jeff会在自己的校车上发现Bill，而经过整整三个星期他才想明白Bill会来是因为他不喜欢车上的孩子们过于吵闹——这对他正慢慢变好的精神状态没有任何帮助——所以Bill大摇大摆地和那些小孩子一同坐校车，故意坐在最显眼的位置，好让每个人都能看见他腰带上的配枪。

“Jeff叔叔是不是做坏事了呀？…”

等到校车在路边缓慢停稳，一路上憋坏了的小孩子们下了车才终于敢说话。一个女孩儿睁大眼睛拽着他的袖子。

“…什么？…Jeff叔叔没有做坏事…”

“真的吗？”女孩儿紧张地看向最后下车的Bill，“那为什么总有一个警察跟着你？”

好吧，这也许不很浪漫。

Bill坏笑着将双手搭着腰带俯下身来吻他，唇齿间是淡淡的咖啡香味与牙膏薄荷。偶尔滥用职权也很不错。Jeff接着吻有些气恼地想。但他还挺喜欢的。

因此有时候Jeff也会出现在Bill的办公室里，坐在一旁的沙发上看他处理各种案件纠纷。

实际上Bill对几乎所有的案件都没有多少耐心，能糊弄的就尽量糊弄，可在他不耐烦地打发完前来投诉的小镇居民之后，却可以托着下巴偷看打瞌睡的Jeff一整个上午。而Jeff从来都不知道。

争吵也时有发生。

大部分是Jeff不愿意去诊所或者Bill不想上班。

这些本就不是太大的问题所以一张画了爱心的纸条就能让他们和解。最早的那张爱心纸条也依旧和花环放在一块儿，躺在床头柜的最深处。

直到将近两个月后Jeff才敢问Bill哪一天要回纽约。

毕竟他的家还在那边不是吗。即使Jeff不愿意面对，但他总有一天要回去。

“如果你想回纽约，那我们就搬回纽约。”Bill正站在后院里浇花，像是不懂Jeff为什么要这样问，眼神里充满了温柔与怜爱，“如果你想。”

“可你知道…我不是这个意思。”Jeff擦着鼻子低下头，避开Bill的视线，“你…你父亲…”

“噢。你说那个，”Bill拧紧龙头，向盘腿坐在草坪上的Jeff走去，脸上挂着一抹无奈的笑容，“你猜怎么着？老头子早就对我失望透了。他大发脾气把我赶出来让我随便爱去哪儿滚去哪儿…所以…”

“喔。”Jeff一动不动地被Bill纳入温暖的怀抱，不敢相信这一切，“所以、你的意思是…我们没必要、我们再也不用…”

“是的。”Bill亲吻他的脸颊，“我们自由了，Jeff。”他叹息着说，“我们可以去任何地方做任何我们想做的事。”

“好。”Jeff感到自己的泪水滑下颧骨，落在两人之间，“好的。任何事？…”

“任何事。”

他一直渴望着能有那么一天他不需要在意他人的目光和言语，不会被别人拉起的锁链牵绊了步伐，再也没有黑暗中的ohmys，再也没有追在他身后的狮子、老虎和熊——有Bill和他一块儿，面对所有、面对一切。

“我想…”Jeff哭着抓紧了Bill的衣领，“我想你载我去海边。”

“好。下午？”

“下午。”他们依偎着坐在树荫下，手指紧紧地交缠，“我还想换一份工作，想试试便利店，听说那里薪水很不错。”

“好。都好。”

“明早我会给你做蓝莓酱吐司。”

“好。还有台灯？”

“对…我们还要搭一盏台灯。”

过往的苦痛在皮肤上留下了许多伤疤，但它们早已痊愈，流淌的血液里只剩下最纯粹明亮的快乐。

“我还想刮掉你的胡子。你没胡子的时候更帅。”

“什么？”Bill的笑声和风一同灌进Jeff的耳朵，让眼前的蓝色变得更加明亮。“好。我爱你——假如你真的想。”

“当然。”

Jeff偏过头笑着去吻他的嘴唇。“我也爱你。当然。Bill，我爱你…我真他妈的爱你——”

 

 

END

 


End file.
